The New Girl
by Vampilla
Summary: You have been introduced to Dusk. When she's rescued by the Titans, she seems, perfect. But Starfire disagrees, something inside her hates Dusk. Is it the fact that Dusk might just steal the hearts of all her friends? OC'S NEEDED! BETTER SUM INSIDE!
1. Dusk

Teen Titans

Disclaimer: HELL NO I DON'T OWN THIS SHOW

Chapter One

Dusk

Starfire smiled, she couldn't wait for tomorrow. Tomorrow she was going to throw everyone a party. A friend party, that's what she would call it.

Happily she opened her closet where she had stored all the decorations. This was going to be wonderful.

"Titans, we have a cry for help, report immediately!" Robin announced through the loud speaker. Starfire could hear the worry in his voice.

She quickly shut her closet and ran out her door.

Raven slowly floated out her door, she didn't need to go fast. Raven made her way to the center room of the tower. The rest of the Titans were already there.

Raven wore her usual frown, she knew how it looked on her, not caring. But inside she was jumping up and down, they hadn't had anything to do in so long, plus this was a rescue mission, her favorite.

When they arrived, the Titans found themselves in the front of the old temple. She had a funny recollection of this place.

The autumn breeze blew throwing multi-colored leaves through the air making the twilight sky explode with brilliant colors.

"I wonder who it is, are they hurt, will we need to fight them off, is it a trap?" Beastboy chirped his voice lined with excitement and anticipation.

"Whoever it is they need help, so we should get moving." Robin said.

His face had no emotion, he almost looked like Raven. Starfire still admired him for his strength, mental and physical.

Robin made his way to the top of the steps. The rest followed, feeling a little discouraged at the way Robin was talking.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Cyborg muttered.

Robin threw open the doors. Starfire peered into the darkness. " Friends I don't think anyone is-." A girl's shrill cry pierced through the still air.

The Titans rushed in, Cyborg turned on his light, making a golden beam fly through the room. A long spiral staircase lead upward, where the scream had came from.

Robin didn't hesitate, he ran up the staircase. Black boots pounding the against the wooden stairs.

Starfire floated in the air for a moment. Wondering if she should follow him.

"You guys better come up here"

In a flash the rest of the Titans were up the stairs. Robin was kneeling by a girl. She was about seventeen; her long black hair swirled around her. She was lying on the ground, eyes closed.

"Is she? Dead?" Beastboy asked, his voice wavering.

Starfire looked at the girl again, her skin was splattered in blood, yet she had an odd beauty about her.

"I don't think-" Raven started "Yes, I'm dead" the girl murmured her eyes fluttered open.

Starfire let out a little gasp; her eyes were a deep crimson red.

"I feel dead, anyway." The girl jumped up flipping her hair. Starfire noticed how it brushed softly in Robins face.

"Damn, he's gone" the girl growled. Her eyes twitching around the room.

The Titans were all stunned at this change of behavior. Starfire glanced at Raven; she even had a look of awe and shock plastered on to her gray face. Starfire looked back to the strange new girl. She was dressed in a black T-shirt and jeans. She looked like a completely normal person, besides her eyes.

"I'm Dusk, and just a question can you people talk?" Dusk smiled revealing rows of sharp jagged fangs.

Now the Titans were thrown into a deeper silence at the sight of her teeth. Only Robin could sum up some words

"We're the Titans, I'm Robin, that's Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy. Uhm did you send for help?"

"Yeah I did, because this-"  
Suddenly a red flash flew through the air, hitting Dusk and hurtling her against the wall. A man hovered above her. His skin was the same colors as Dusks eyes. He reached a clawed hand down, grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the air.

"You're coming with me," He said in a deep, cold voice. Dusk struggled under his strength, kicking her long legs, and snarling furiously.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled

Starfire rose into the air, letting green beams fly from her palms and eyes. Beastboy morphed into an elephant, setting off into a charge. He rammed into the red man, but was only sent flying off. BB landed in a heap before changing back.

Robin lunged at the man throwing his feet forward, to kick. The man grabbed Robin's ankle and threw him. The force and speed sent Robin backwards into a stack of wooden crates.

Raven murmured a few words, then let out a black chain, allowing it to wrap around the stranger. She pulled her hand back and it tightened around his chest.

The man let a low growl escape his lips. He looked Dusk in the eye and snarled at her, " I'll come back for you, and your friends won't be able to stop me, hell no one will be able to stop me."

In a swift movement, he threw Dusk into a wall, and then he let a string of fire erupt from his hand onto her before he rapidly disappeared.

"Dusk!" Robin exclaimed

He and the rest of the Titans rushed to where the fire blazed. Raven forced a bubble around the fire and watched it suffocate.

As the fire died, Starfire began to dread seeing what burnt figure Dusk was. There before them she laid, in a heap. Her once pale skin was now heavily chard and as black as her hair.

Once again she was unconscious. Robin pick her up gently, the black skin began to come off in chips, revealing Dusks usual glowing white skin.

"Dude, is she like a mega healer?" Beastboy inquired

"Now's not the time for jokes Beastboy" Raven said anger hinting around her voice.

Robin continued to carry Dusk; slowly he walked down the stairs.

Starfire didn't know if she should be worried about Dusk's health, or want her to stay away from Robin.


	2. Lemon with A Pinch Of Lime

_ As the fire died, Starfire began to dread seeing what burnt figure Dusk was. There before them she laid, in a heap. Her once pale skin was now heavily chard and as black as her hair._

_Once again she was unconscious. Robin pick her up gently, the black skin began to come off in chips, revealing Dusks usual glowing white skin._

_"Dude, is she like a mega healer?" Beastboy inquired_

_"Now's not the time for jokes Beastboy" Raven said anger hinting around her voice._

_Robin continued to carry Dusk; slowly he walked down the stairs._

_Starfire didn't know if she should be worried about Dusk's health, or want her to stay away from Robin._

Chapter Two

Lemon with a Pinch of Lime

Raven sat by Dusk; she had an extreme fever and kept murmuring things in her sleep.

Cyborg walked into the room once again, bringing a pile of wet towels. He smiled at Raven, "Find anything yet Raven?"

"Yes, I think I'll be able to wake her up." Raven replied with her usual hard face.

Robin stepped in, "How?"

"I'll tell you guys when I know exactly what I need" Raven said before she quickly looked back to her book.

Starfire opened her closet, once again looking at her decorations. She decided that she might be able to cheer up her friends with a party. Quietly she sketched with a pink pen where she would put her décor. Tonight she would be able to surprise them when the Titans woke up. Star smiled to herself at the thought of her friends smiling faces. Maybe they would even top worrying about Dusk.

That night Starfire crept out of her room. Heaps of party favors in her arms. While she passed Ravens room she heard voices coming from inside, she stopped to listen.

"I think I know how to wake Dusk up." Raven said

"Well, what do we do?" BB asked

"Shut up BB and let Raven talk", Cyborg snapped

"See this?" Raven said holding up a little sliver off wood.

"If I dip this in lemon juice, with a pinch of lime"

Raven carefully dipped the twig inside her cup of lemon-lime juice. Then she pulled it out, holding it tightly but gracefully. The rest of the Titans (not including Starfire) had looks on their faces that said, "What the hell, has Raven gone crazy?"

"Uh, Raven. Not to question your plan or anything but, how is this really going to help Dusk?" Robin asked

"We poke her with it." Raven said simply, as if it didn't sound stupid.

A roar of laughter erupted from the Titans. BB was rolling around on the floor like an idiot, and Cyborg looked like he was going to start crying. Raven gave one of her classic icy stares at all of them. Two seconds later they all shut up.

"It will work." Raven growled

Starfire had had enough. Her friends were laughing and planning without her. She knocked on Ravens door as politely as she could. Suddenly everything was silent. The door slid open, Robin stood in the doorway, Starfire peered in and saw Raven floating cross-legged, Beastboy and Cyborg sitting, their faces stunned.

"Why are you sharing of the laughs and ideas without me?" Starfire asked clearly she was hurt.

"We thought you were sleeping, sorry." Robin said putting on his best, I really didn't know, look.

Starfire pushed past Robin, her party things still in her arms, and sat down on the floor.

"So what is the plan for the girl Dusk?" she asked smiling

"Um, we were just about to go and try to wake her up" BB said

"Okay, then let us go and do the waking up!" Starfire said cheerfully,

"Um, what do you have their Star?" Cyborg asked

Starfire ignored him and rushed out of the room to find Dusk.

When the Titans arrived in Dusks temporary room. Raven still held her twig, slowly she poked it into Dusks perfect skin.

Dusk jumped out of the bed, her pearly white fangs barred. Her fingers were curled into claws ready to slash anyone's eyes out. She ripped her claws against Robins arm. He yelped and dropped to his knees. The Titans suddenly became tense, ready to lunge.

Dusk blinked a couple of times, then shook her head.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" Dusk cried and ran to Robins side

"I'm so freaking sorry"

Robin groaned holding his arm, the Titans stood stunned once again at her change of behavior. Dusk gently pried Robin's hand away from his wound.

"Someone get my a knife" she snapped at the Titans

The Titans looked at one another, wondering if they should give this girl a weapon.

"Now!" she yelled just as much as authority as Robin had.

Quickly the Titans ran to the kitchen to find a knife.

"Would you mind leaving." Dusk asked not even looking up at Starfire

"I wish to stay with my friend, Robin"

Dusk sighed then returned to examining Robins arm. Starfire was burning inside, how dare she ask her to leave, this was her own home not hers!

BB ran into the room as a hound carrying a kitchen knife in his mouth, he spit it out at next to Dusk.

Raven and Cyborg walked into the room with grim faces. Without hesitating she grabbed the knife. In one swift movement she sliced her arm, she gritted her teeth but didn't cry out. The Titans faces were shocked once again by Dusk.

Black blood poured from Dusk's arm, Starfire gasped and turned away, the sight of blood sickened her.

Dusk swept her hand through the blood,

"You have to drink this, please" Dusk begged

Robin leaned in and drank from her hand, by this time Starfire had looked back now she felt like she was going to throw up. Raven was wavering back and forth, BB had buried his face in the ground and Cyborg was looking away.

"You're okay, you're okay" Dusk whispered to Robin stroking her hands through his black hair.

Starfire felt a flame rise up inside her, she couldn't take Dusk and her bloody hands touching Robin at all.

"Don't touch him, don't touch his hair, get away from him!" Starfire screamed at Dusk, then she threw a green beam of energy at Dusk. Dusk flew backwards but caught herself from hitting the wall.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Dusk sputtered trying to catch her breath.

Dusk held her arm, and looked up at Starfire. Star drew her hands back, to throw another beam. When she released it she shut her eyes. When she opened Dusk was holding her beam, quickly she slammed it into the ground, leaving a burnt spot in the floor.

Raven floated to Dusk's side and helped her up.

"Thanks" Dusk murmured then looked up at Starfire red eyes glowing,

"Nice throw" she said simply


	3. To Be an Ideal Guest, Stay At Home

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Dusk sputtered trying to catch her breathe._

_Dusk held her arm, and looked up at Starfire. Star drew her hands back, to throw another beam. When she released it she shut her eyes. When she opened Dusk was holding her beam, quickly she slammed it into the ground, leaving a burnt spot in the floor._

_Raven floated to Dusk's side and helped her up._

_"Thanks" Dusk murmured then looked up at Starfire red eyes glowing,_

_"Nice throw" she said simply_

**Chapter Three**

To be an ideal guest, stay at home.

For the rest of the night Dusk was in Ravens room, no one had the slightest idea about what they were talking about though they could hear chatter through the doors, but the Titans knew that Raven hardly ever let anyone into her room, so the thought that Dusk was allowed in and wasn't kicked out by now was simply amazing. Cyborg was in the kitchen making something to eat, and BB was watching him cook. Robin was asleep, peacefully dreaming about a land called Jelly World where everything was made out of Jell-O. Everyone in the T tower seemed to be enjoying themselves except Starfire, after the whole ordeal the Titans decided to leave her alone. Now she was angrily in her bedroom, drawing very detailed pictures of Dusk then destroying them in different ways. Sometimes by punching the hell out of them, sometimes by kicking them, anyway she destroyed them.

"Why did she have to come!" Starfire yelled into her pink wall.

Star had never felt so vivid with anger, she didn't even have a word to sum up her anger. All she knew that if Dusk ever came near Robin again, she might murder her. Starfire sat down on her bed with a sigh, why did she have such childish thoughts? Then she though of Dusk slashing Robin with her ugly claws, the fire inside her flared again.

Dusk giggled "Watch this"

She said a few quick words and her and Raven were standing on the ceiling. A smile twitched onto Ravens lips. When was the last time she had smiled? Raven couldn't even remember that. All she knew is that Dusk had made her smile, and that was hard. Then an icy though occurred to Raven.

"What are you?" Raven asked her voice flat again

Dusk recited what she said to turn the room upside down and both girls were back on the floor again.

"What am I?" Dusk asked sounding as if she didn't even know.

"Yes, what are you? You're not one of my kind, you're not human, you're not one of any Titan I've ever seen before, or villain. I mean there's a lot of planets out there but still…" Raven trailed off.

Dusk looked at Raven, "I don't know."

Dusk opened her mouth and pointed to one of her fangs, "These have venom, but I don't think I'm a vampire, because I bit someone before and they didn't go all freaky vampire, my fingers can turn into claws but I don't think I'm a werewolf or something crazy like that."

"But your eyes." Raven said looking into them seeing all of Dusk's deeply hidden emotions.

"They're just like every other persons I've seen that's tried to kill me, well except for Starfire."

"But you can use my powers, you know how to, I don't understand." Raven went on, then she realized the words that had slipped from her mouth. She had never said, I don't understand.

"I'm a Dusk, one day I just woke up, I looked exactly like this, like how I do now. But that was a long time ago, I couldn't even remember how long ago it was. And that day I just ran, and ran I didn't know what I was running from but I ran. Across the desert until I was here. For the rest of the years I lurked here hoping to find answers. I don't have a name I just call myself Dusk because that's the only word I thought of when I woke up."

Raven was silent, taking in this information. She looked at Dusk and was about to say something. Then a burning smell arose from the kitchen. Dusk smiled, "Well I think the boys did something wrong" she got up and rushed through the door into the kitchen.

When Dusk stepped into the kitchen smoke was everywhere, she could smell where BB and Cyborg were so she walked over, "Hey guys, burn something?" she asked with a smile.

Cyborg waved away some smoke and smiled back, "Uh yeah I think so." He responded trying to sound casual.

Dusk walked over to the oven, and then with some effort pulled it open. A burnt lasagna shape sat, happily burning away. Dusk reached in and grabbed it ignoring the heat that bit at her hands.

"If you guys want food I'll make it, just so we can keep the kitchen in order, okay?" she said while she dropped the black lasagna into the trash-can.

Dusk opened one of the many cabinets in the kitchen, she pulled out a box of old spaghetti and set it on the counter. Then she waltzed over to the fridge, she dug through drawers, until she found various vegetables.

BB nudged Cyborg, "I didn't know we had veggies"

Cyborg shrugged and continued to wave away smoke so he could watch Dusk. Dusk pulled a knife out of the knife holder and began to chop, her hands flew, grabbing and throwing ingredients around.

In an instant two small sliver pots were sizzling on the stove. Dusk turned and smiled at Beastboy and Cyborg.

"What's that smell?" BB asked

"I don't know, but it's something good!"

The smell floated through the whole tower, making the noses of all the Titans twitch. Momentarily Raven and Robin had come out from their rooms. Following their noses to the kitchen.

"Um, whatcha got there, Dusk?" Robin asked peering over her shoulder.

BB and Cyborg were already seated at the counter with plates and forks waiting for food.

"Ah, well they" Dusk shot a sideways glance at BB and Cyborg "almost burnt the whole tower down by trying to make a lasagna. So I decided to make something. For the safety of all you guys" Dusk said grinning ear to ear.

"Oh, you didn't have to."

"Eh, no problem, plus I'm hungry"

By this time Raven had made her way into the kitchen, and looking extremely hungry. Robin stuck a finger into a pot, filled with thick tomato sauce. He licked his finger, a look of pure bliss washed over his face.

"What's _that_?" he asked, still looking a little dazed

"Nothing really, want some?" she said with a winning smile

He nodded, Dusk grabbed the plates from BB and swept together five plates of spaghetti, pouring her sauce over each one, and then she swiftly handed them out. Happily they all sat together, laughing, talking and eating.

"Hey Dusk, can I talk to you for a second?" Robin asked still smiling

"Sure, how about later though, after we all eat?" she responded returning his smile

He nodded thinking to himself, wow she gets everyone to smile.

A sweet smell wafted around Starfires room, she tried to brush it away but it kept coming back, tickling her nose. She got up and left her room, while she was walking down the hall she could hear, chatter, and laughter coming from the kitchen. Slowly she turned the corner and stepped in.

When her foot met the tile to the kitchen floor, the whole room was quiet. She looked up to see Dusk sitting in the middle of the Titans, with an empty plate in front of her. Then she saw all the Titans plates were empty. They had eaten without her.

"Oh, hi Starfire." Dusk said looking up at her. Her pale skin was glowing in the light.

"Want some? I think there's a little more left." Dusk added giving off a small smile

"I do not wish to have some of your food, but thank you," Star said with a flat voice. Emphasizing your.

"Oh, that's okay, maybe some other time. Did you want my spot? I was gonna go to bed anyways" Dusk said her smile growing a little bigger.

"Yes, I would like to have your spot." Starfire said still showing no emotion.

"Okay then, night guys" Dusk said with a little wave.

"Aww why do you have to go?" BB asked

"Getting a little tired, plus Starfire wants my spot."

"Good-Night" the Titans coursed waving.

Dusk got up then slowly walked out of the kitchen, her shoulders sagging a little.

"Oh Robin, I forgot to ask. How's the arm?" Dusk asked as she was turning out the kitchen door way.

"His arm is fine, thank you Dusk," Starfire said for him.

A defeated look touched Dusk's face and she walked out a little faster.

"Now that we have rid of the Dusk girl, what shall we talk about?" Starfire beamed, a wide smile spread on her face.

Everyone held their breath, not knowing what to say.

"You know what, I'm tired too. I'm just gonna crash for the night." BB said and got up to leave.

Just then Dusk's head popped through the doorway, she smiled, embarrassed.

"Sorry to bother, but I don't know where I'm going. Could someone show me?"

"I guess you could sleep where you were last time, here I'll show you." Robin offered.

"Thanks"

Robin got up, and walked over to Dusk. The two left leaving the rest of the Titans behind.

The anger that had been in Starfire grew, creating vines of envy that curled around her.

She stood staring at the pot that Dusk had made food in. After the rest of the Titans had filed out of the room, Starfire picked up the pot and threw it in the trashcan.

"Thank-you so much for letting me stay here. To be honest I don't know where I would have gone." Dusk said looking around the room Robin had brought her to.

It had a simple bed, a black wooden dresser and a closet that looked the same.

"It's really fine, its nice to have you here anyway. But Dusk can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," she said with a glowing smile

Robin laughed and continued, "About my arm, what happened?"

"Tomorrow, please? I'm really tired. Sorry though."

"Oh, okay. Sleep tight" Robin replied and he walked out of the room. Leaving Dusk alone.

She looked over to see a sliver mirror hanging on the wall, she peered at her reflection, she saw her teeth, each one jagged and pointed. She brought her fingers up into the mirror; they were curled into, midnight black claws. Then her attention rose to her eyes. Glowing red.

Raven sat on her bed, reading a book. She told herself she was looking for pictures of a root, but honestly she was looking for a picture of Dusk. A soft knock came at the door. Raven opened and saw Dusk, perfectly shaped tears running down her face. Her eyes weren't puffy like most peoples, and wasn't sobbing and making obnoxious noises.

"I don't know what I am Raven." She whispered

Dusk ran into the room and buried her face in Ravens cloak, wrapping her into a hug. They stood there for a while until Dusk said,

"Thanks, I needed that "

She swiveled on her heel and walked away.

"Titans, report. Cinder Block is in the city!" Robin cried through the loud speaker. Dusk woke up immediately. She had just realized that she didn't have a change of clothes. Dusk shook the thought away and went toward where she figured they would be.

"Good morning everybody." Dusk said using her awake voice.

"Oh, I guess not everybody is up yet" she said with a smile then walked to where Robin stood, looking at the big screen on the wall. "Is that Cinder Block?" she asked curiously

"Yes, he's looking for something I think."

By then the rest of the Titans had come. Starfire looked up hoping to see that Dusk hadn't waken up. She sighed when she saw Dusk staring at the big screen.

"Titans, get a move on, Cinder Block has made is way to the center of town and were not even there yet." Robin barked

"Um, what should I do?" Dusk asked seeming confused

"Whatever you feel comfortable with." Robin said, his voice softening for a moment.

Dusk shrugged and followed the Titans. She watched as Robin jumped onto a flying black disk that Raven was controlling, Cyborg was already in a car, BB had changed into a cheetah, and Starfire was hovering in the air. They all sped out. Leaving puffs of smoke in Dusk's face. She coughed and walked back into the tower.

Before they had left, Dusk had taken in their scent. She felt better, being able to know how they were feeling.

Dusk sat down on the white leather couch, with a sigh.

As the Titans made their way to the center of town, the sounds of screaming, and blazing alarms grew louder. Starfire smiled when she saw Robins face, hard in concentration. Cider Blocks square image came into view. All he was doing was standing, sullen and silent. The people that usually were swarming the streets of the city were all gone. No one was around.

BB stared, unsure what to make of this. Slowly with hardly any emotion (not that blocks of cinder have emotions) he bent down. His huge form, towered above all the Titans, he picked up a small red car and threw it towards the Titans. They moved easily, out of the path of the car and didn't even flinch when it slammed against a building, crumbling into pieces.

Pink beams, grabbed at cinder blocks wrists. He groaned then was pulled up by the beams. Jinx appeared on Cider Blocks head. She giggled tauntingly.

"Hey Titans up here!" she squealed happily

The Titans attention was drawn away from the car and Cinder Block, and up to Jinx.

"Jinx, what are you doing? I thought you were with us…" Robin trailed off

Jinx giggled again then let a wide toothy smile cover her face.

"Robby you're so funny!" she laughed

"Robby?" BB asked looking as if he was going to laugh with her.

"Hello Titans" Madame Rouges heavy Russian accent sounded. Her voice echoed along the empty buildings. Suddenly a wave of confusion washed over the Titans. They all backed closer together, eyes watching the skies and the allies for Madame Rouge. Trying to keep a close watch on Jinx too.

"What, did the Titans miss me?" Jinx asked, her voice sounded cheery but the happiness was lined with icy daggers.

Madame Rouge's image rippled like water when she appeared in front of the Titans.

"Jinx, what are you doing?" BB asked

"Yes, friend I thought you were with us." Starfire said her voice smooth like silk. Repeating Robin's words.

"Silence now!" Madame Rouge growled

Jinx nodded at Madame Rouges hint, "This ones for you Titans!"

Jinx shrieked happily as she threw a glittering, huge, pink birdcage at them. Robin ran to the cage bars and rattled them.

"Jinx let us out!" he cried angrily

"Um, let me think about that" Jinx said with her sarcastic attitude.

She put her finger on her chin and did a thinker expression.

The Titans struggled to free themselves, but Jinx's cage was stronger than it had been when the fought last time.

"It was amusing to see them try to get free at first, but now it is just boring. Bumble?"

Suddenly Bumblebee buzzed around from Cinder Block,

"Oh, Bee thank God you're here we need you to—" Cyborg stopped then looked at her funny.

"Shut up Cy" she said simply then buzzed over to their birdcage and placed a golden thumbtack through a pink bar.

A shockwave radiated from the bars, BB reached out to touch one, but was stung by an electric wave.

"OWWWWW" he yelped (being over dramatic)

"Hell… Now we can't trust anyone." Cyborg said, sitting down on the ground a defeated look crossed his face.

"Robin, come here let me see that scratch." Madame Rouge ordered

Robin backed up into the Titans, trying to get has far away from Madame Rouge as possible.

Jinx drew pink ropes of energy around Robin's arms and legs. Throwing him forward. Starfire stepped to assist Robin, Jinx giggled, then wrapped the rest of the Titans in a pink cocoon then held them fast against a side of the cage.

The pink energy forced Robin's arm through a slit in the cage, then towards Madame Rouge.

"Now, did you get in a little kitty fight?" she asked with a smirk. Indicating the scratch on Robin's arm.

Robin stared at her in a deep silence. He refused to talk, especially about Dusk. Madame Rouge dug her fingernails into Robins wound. He screamed in pain as she ripped out a chunk of bloody flesh. She threw the blood and burning skin to the ground.

The heavy scent of pain, agony and fear, filled the quiet air. Dusk let it dance with her nose, while she tried to pin point what these emotions were. Then a very familiar smell filled her. Robin. Dusk ran, ran to where she'd last seen the Titans leave. The garage door was still open, Dusk realized what she needed to do. Dusk heard a small rip in the back of her shirt. Just as she heard the whoosh as two black wings snapped out from behind her back.

Omg why didn't this author finish her freaking story! I really want to know what happens next D: oh wait I am the author. Send me a note or write a comment on what Dusk actually be.


	4. Traitor

_Dusk heard a small rip in the back of her shirt. Just as she heard the whoosh as two black wings snapped out from behind her back._

The sun began to set behind the lush grass covered hills. Dusk soared above the world, following her nose to the scent of the Titans, to the scent of Robin.

The scent exploded into her face, much heavier than before. From her view all she could see was an empty city, but then her eyes were caught by something else.

A glowing pink cage glittered on the ground. The reflection sparkled in Dusk's eyes. She blinked and now she could see the Titans. Trapped in the pink cage, Robin clutching his arm, while Starfire tried to help him.

Three people stood outside the cage, all of them kind of looked like Titans. Accept one seemed to be controlling the pink beams, while the other two looked intent on keeping the Titans where they were.

"It's me, yes we have the Titans. Okay, in 20 minutes." The woman with short black hair and a heavy Russian accent, growled into a phone.

Cinderblock was standing, while the pink lady, sat on the top of his square head.

Dusk landed on the top of a brick building. She watch closely, picking out what she would need to do to beat these people

Was this the end? Had they finally lost? Robin thought to himself frantically. He tried to keep a straight face so the others wouldn't freak. He had no plan, no way to get out. Robin looked at Starfire, her face crumpled into a frown.

"Robin, do you have of the plan?" she asked keeping a hushed voice.

Robin shook his head.

"Hello!" said a familiar voice

Chapter Four

The Past You Run From All three of their captor's heads snapped to where the noise had come from. No one was there.

"What, no response?" the voice said again, hits of taunt edged it. This time from the other side.

"Show yourself" Madame Rouge barked

"How about, no?"

A streak of lightning flew through the air, attempting to hit the person talking. But it came up short, no one was there once again. Bumblebee spit on the ground, eyes darting around the area.

A laugh sliced through the air, sweet and bitter at the same time. Jinx's face turned hard as she watched. A girl dressed in a black tank top and jean shorts, sneered from the top of a building. Her eyes were red. Dusk.

Jinx sent a pink beam hurtling toward Dusk, with a quick movement Dusk grabbed it, inches from her face. She snapped it in two and threw the pieces to the ground. It shattered into pink bits of glitter. Cinderblock took a step forward, bringing Jinx to the top of the building. She jumped off his head, pink beams ran across her arms, extending them. Jinx threw a punch at Dusk, who easily ducked. A deep tension ran between the two girls. Jinx tried again, this time trying to hit Dusk's legs.

Dusk jumped then landed her feet on Jinx's arm. She winced in pain, then tried to flip Dusk off her arm. Dusk landed with a thump on her back. The wind knocked out of her. Jinx smiled, then sent a bolt of pink at Dusk. Dusk jumped nimbly into the air. The bolt barely missing her feet, Dusk pushed her feet out in front of her. Then, in a quick motion, she kicked Jinx in the chest. Causing her to fly backwards. When Bumblebee saw this, she sprang in the air, wings beating in a blur. Bumble made her way towards the building. Dusk's face took on a tight-lipped posture, while she watched the two girls carefully.

Anticipation bubbled inside Robin, while he watched Dusk. BB had, had enough, he couldn't bare watch Dusk take on two, extremely well trained girls by herself.

"Come on Dusk! Kick their fat asses! GOOOOO DUSK!" He screamed from the cage. Jumping up and down happily, imitating a high cheerleader.

"Shut up BB" Jinx growled.

Madame Rouge watched boredly as her young apprentices took on a dirty street girl, with a quarter of skill they had.

Dusk murmured something under her breath. Jinx's first thought was that she was swearing, until a blast of water threw her into a building. The water bolted high into the air, before it returned with two times the force it had had last time. She tired to dodge the water, but it was too wide and caught her inside its fury. The water was freezing, and it was bringing her to earth, hard and fast. Jinx flailed her arms, trying to find something to grab on to.

"HELP ME!" she managed to scream before the water pounded her into the ground. Bits of gravel and concrete flew into the air when she hit, painfully Jinx turned her head sideways. She saw an empty fire hydrant, then her world faded to black.

Bumblebee looked, mortified at her partners fall. But she was no fool, she kept her senses awake. Bumblebee shot a ridged lightning bolt towards Dusk, the bolt hit Dusk, it was terribly strong and electrifying. The energy pricked every bit of her with pain. At the same time she noticed she was being hurtled in the air. In seconds Dusk was falling.

"Dusk!" Robin screamed straining his eyes to see where she was.

The rest of the Titans gathered to see if Dusk was splattered across the ground. She had been thrown off on the other side facing away from them. Meaning the Titans couldn't see where she was.

A black shape shot through the air, spiraling upwards. Then the black parted, spreading into wings. Reveling Dusk. Dusk shot down, her speed made her look like a small smudge in the sky. Bumblebee's eyes widened, Dusk flew down on Bumblebee, pushing her off the building. Like Jinx, she was falling, she tried to flap her wings, but they wouldn't open because of how fast she was going down. Bumblebee fell, crashing into the ground. Pain ripped through her, but just for a second, then blackness took over.

Madame Rouge looked stunned, two of her best apprentices had been taken down by a super freak rat, she looked between her trainee's and the girl. In an instant she grabbed both, Jinx and Bumblebee, and disappeared in a puff of smoke along with the pink cage.

REVIEW PLEASE


	5. Kill About A Kiss

"Dusk! That was like super ninja! Jinx and Bumble were like :O and you were like

HI-YA! You totally kicked ass!" BB exclaimed

Dusk giggled and punched BB lightly,

"No problem BB" she laughed.

Robin flipped on the TV, scanning the channels for something good to watch. Soon he settled on, NCIS Los Angeles. The explosions and gunshots made Starfire flinch. She averted her attention to Robin, her Robin.

Dusk yawned her eyes lazily watching.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed" Cyborg said jumping up from the couch.

"Me too" Raven said

"Time to crash!" BB announced

Slowly the Titans got up to leave. Until it was only, Robin, Dusk and Star. Starfire was tired to, but she didn't want to leave Robin, especially because Dusk was there.

The show droned on, then when it was finally over, Starfire expected Dusk and Robin stop watching. Robin flipped the guide on and changed the channel and a new show jumped to life.

Starfire gave in and left for bed.

"Dusk" Robin addressed

"Yeah?"

"What did you do to my arm?"

There was a small pause,

"I don't know, I just was scared I guess. I didn't know where I was" Dusk said sounding very small.

"Sorry" she said in the same tone

"Do you know, what you are?" Robin asked cautiously

"No, like I told Raven I only know my name. I think I'm a mistake, no one knows what I am so I figure…" Dusk whispered.

"You could never be a mistake" Robin murmured. He quickly turned off the TV.

Dusk got up from the couch to look out the window. The night sky was deep black. When Dusk turned to face Robin, she found him behind her.

Dusk looked into his eyes, Robin knew he couldn't live another second without her. Slowly he ran his hand through her hair. Their faces were so close Robin could feel her light breath against his face. Then he closed the distance, their lips met and perfection flowed through the two.

Dusk's heart raced, Robin wrapped his arms around Dusk, pulling her closer. When they broke apart, Dusks eyes were sparkling like the night stars. A green beam shot Dusk out of Robins arms.

She flew backwards into the TV. The glass shattered and sliced her moonbeam skin.

Robin couldn't speak, he couldn't choose if he should yell out Dusk's name or yell at Starfire.

"Dusk!" He finally decided.

She fell with a light thud to the carpeted floor. The rest of the Titans had heard and had come running out to see what had happened. Starfire hovered her eyes glowing angrily.

"YOU KISSED MY BOYFRIEND!" She screamed then shot a beam at Dusk. Dusk rolled away, the beam almost fried Dusk. Rapidly Dusk jumped to her feet,

"Do we have to fight? I really don't want to" Dusk asked her voice low.

"Yes we do! I get to decide from now on!" Starfire growled.

"Star stop!" Robin cried out

"Be silent Robin"

"Starfire please, cant we just sort this out by _not _fighting?" Dusk tired again

Starfire took Dusk's moment of talking as an opportunity. She ran, full on charge at Dusk. Dusk saw it coming and sprang upwards dodging Star. Angrily Star turned around and a shot a beam at her.

Dusk ducked.

Starfire moved to shoot at Dusk again, but the world was going fuzzy. Slowly, the light began to fade away, fade into black. The last thing Star saw was Raven, with a tranq gun.

"Dude you _kissed_ Dusk?" BB exclaimed.

From the moment Robin got up BB had thrown questions at him.

"Man, what about Star?" BB asked again

"I just woke up BB" Robin grumbled making his way to the coffee pot.

After Starfire's little blow up, Raven had rushed Dusk away to look at her wounds, after that Dusk had gone straight to bed. Leaving Robin no chance to talk to her.

"Hey guys!" Dusk greeted she playfully bowed to all of them and made her way to the fridge to grab something to eat.

The Titans groggily mumbled hellos.

"Well you guys are no fun at all" she pouted and got out a apple.

Starfire blinked, where was she? Quickly she got up, Star looked around the room, oh no, had they put her in a cell?

A straggled cry ripped from her throat, she hated Dusk.

Raven sat alone in her bedroom, she was scanning some books. Before she knew it a small picture appeared in one. She looked closer. A girl with shiney black hair, fluffy black wings and glowing crimson eyes stared at her. Under the picture said, Hell Angel.


	6. Do You Still?

**Chapter 7**

**Popcorn and a Movie **

**Before we get started….**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend because he listened to me **

**talk forever about this website and when I say forever I mean FOREVER.**

If gazes could kill Dusk would be dead, Robin wouldn't stop staring at her, even though he felt really lame he couldn't make his eyes look away.

An uneasy feeling rose in Ravens stomach when she saw Dusk, the book called her a Hell Angel, but what was that supposed to mean? She didn't know if she should really tell Dusk.

"HEY! What about we go to a movie?" BB suggested loudly dragging all the Titans from their thoughts.

Starfire groggily woke up, she felt dizzy, where was she? Steel walls surrounded her. A regular white bed was chained to the floor. That was all, just a bed and the sullen, deep silence that surrounded her. They put her in a cell, the cell in the basement.

"What do you have in mind BB?" Cyborg asked

"Hush, how about that Salt movie?"

"BB we can't just leave the tower to see a movie"

"Yes we can"

"BB…" Robin trailed

"Okay so it's set! Time for the movie!" BB exclaimed

"I checked the times, if we go now we can make the 12:00 show"

"You up for this?" Raven whispered to Dusk

"Sure I'd actually love to see a movie right now" she replied

The Titans quickly left the tower, secretly all of them were extremely excited to leave the tower and go relax for a little bit.

Starfire sat alone, her knees pulled up to her chest and tears pouring down her face. Why did this have to happen? It was all Dusk's fault anyway, it's not like she meant to almost kill her. Well actually she had, but she knew the Titans longer, she _was_ a Titan. They were going to throw their friendship away from some girl who just happened to show up at their doorstep. Robin, was hers and she was going to make sure that it stayed that way.

The Titans stepped into the theater, scents of popcorn wafted through the halls. BB went to grab the tickets while the rest went to get popcorn.

Dusk settled into a seat, commercials sang on the screen, she shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth. The movie started seconds later; halfway through she began to get tired. Shooting, killing, bombing all of it was so depressing; she let her mind wander to what about the men and women who were around Salt. How many got killed? A gunshot pulled her away from the thought.

Starfire felt awful, the solitary moments crept up to her in shadows. She waited, her speech was planned, Starfire knew what she was going to say to them. This was going to work, she knew it, the sound of a garage door opening and closing warned her of the Titans presence. All she had to do was wait.

Footsteps echoed off the walls and she knew they were coming.

"Starfire? You awake?" Robin's soft voice asked

"Robin how good it is to hear your voice!" Star exclaimed happily

"Um, just wondering if you're hungry"

"Oh, no I am not" She said a disappointed tone faintly played in her voice.

There was a brief pause, an uncomfortable silence was shared between the two.

"Do you not love me anymore?" Starfire asked her voice smaller than she intended.

"Starfire…"

"Answer me, do you not love me anymore?" she asked again.

"Love is a strong word…" Robin said

"You felt happy when you were around me, we spent time together, you watched me from afar" Starfires voice began to rise

Robin was glad that Starfire couldn't see his face, how had she known that he liked to watch her. Did Dusk know he watched her? He felt like a wannabe stalker.

"We kissed" Starfire whispered

This was all Robin could take, he quickly walked away, an icy feeling rose in his stomach. When he got to the top, of the staircase BB was showing Dusk all the bugs he could turn into, and all the ways Raven knew how to squish them. She was giggling until her gaze rose to Robin, he looked at her for a moment then ran down the hallway.

"Robin wait!" She called.

He could hear the sound of a chair being pushed in and footsteps coming towards him. Robin turned the corner and ran into his room, the door automaticly opened and shut behind him.

"Robin let me in!" Dusk yelped from outside the door.

There was a banging noise, but Robin knew that the door would hold.

"Robin…" Dusk begged

The door slid open and Robin sat on his bed hands covering his face. Dusk walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Stop crying… Please" She whispered her voice sweet like candy, but concern hidden inside.

Slowly she pried his hands away from his face and brushed it softly with her fingertips. Dusk picked up his hand with hers. She pulled off a black glove then traced the lines on his palms. Robin didn't cringe without his glove, it actually felt nice to have it off for the first time. Dusk leaned toward Robin and lightly their lips touched. She hugged Robin and smiled, her fangs may have been a child's nightmare but in a way they were pure perfection, if there was such a thing.

"I love you" the words rang in Robins ear, who had said that?

"I love you" the voice said again, it wasn't Dusk though, it was Star's voice, from long ago.

Robin smiled at Dusk with a crocked grin.

"We need to have a team meeting" Robin said half to Dusk half to himself.


	7. Left Taken Gone

_Chapter 8_

_Leaving _

_Before we get started…_

_This chapter is dedicated to Addie Marie Jones _

_for giving me the Hell Angel idea, now I have something to build off of._

"Okay all in favor of letting Dusk become a Titan raise their hand" Robin declared

The Titans were seated around a round table discussing the matter of letting Dusk become one of them. All hands shot up into the air.

"Dusk should stay so she can kick some more bad-guy ass! And she makes good pasta" BB shouted

"Great reason BB," Raven said sarcastically

"I think Dusk should be a Titan because clearly we all think she's pretty cool , plus I think we need a new team member" Raven stated.

"I agree with both" Cyborg said earnestly.

"Where should we place her?" Robin asked hoping the Titans would want her here.

"HERE" Cyborg yelled

Raven and BB nodded in agreement, everyone wanted her with them.

Dusk heard a voice call her name, Starfire. She followed the noise to the basement.

"Hello Dusk" Starfire mocked

"Uh hi"

"You do not belong here, you see what's happening, you are ruining the Titans, already Bumblebee and Jinx have gone to the villains, and now you have caused me to be here in chains." Starfire hissed

"I don't think—" Dusk started, but Star cut her off.

"Do you not understand? You do not belong with the Titans, you do not even know where you belong Dusk." Starfire said coolly

Dusk gulped and tried to think of something to say.

"I think you are not even a real human being" Starfire snapped

"You're not either!" Dusk exclaimed

"I am at least from a planet"

"Planet Kill-Joy" Dusk mumbled

"You do not belong"

The words snapped like knifes at Dusk, she never did belong anywhere, she was wasting the Titans time. She shouldn't be here.

"Hey Dusk guess what!" Cyborg said smiling ear to ear.

"what?" she said in a very not-dusk way.

"You're gonna be a Titan!" BB spilled

A look of astonishment crossed Dusk's face.

"I—I cant accept" She said shakily.

"I should go, now" Dusk whispered.

The sun was setting, exploding brilliantly into bits of auburn and yellow. Dusk spread open her wings. Standing at the top of the T tower seemed so awful.

"Please Dusk" Raven begged

Dusk shook her head sadly then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Robin pleaded

"Take this"

Robin handed a small communicator to Dusk, their hands met, and Robin held on, small aqua tears ran down Dusk's face. She flapped her wings and flew out into the hands of emptiness.

Raven sat down on the ground and watched as Dusk's shape disappeared. Beastboy, Cyborg and Robin sat down too. Watching with pangs in their hearts.

**Three Days Later**

Robin sat alone in his room watching the ceiling, his thoughts were clouded with Dusk. A soft knock came at Robin's door.

"Robin I was wondering if you would like to come out?" Starfire asked

"Go away"

"Why, why do you care so much that she is gone"

"Go away!".

**Eight Days Later**

Raven pondered if she should try to find Dusk and tell her about the whole Hell Angel thing. She slowly ate some strawberries while flipping through book through book trying to find out more.

Robin was still in his room not willing to come out, he only came out to eat but he would usually walk back into his room with a bowl. They had decided to let Starfire out, but no one was talking to her. They all knew that she had put the nasty thoughts into Dusk's head.

**Sixteen Days Later**

No freaks, mad scientists, or wannabe rulers of the world, had come up lately. Days slowly went by and everyone was waiting for something to make it all okay, but no there was nothing.

**Seventeen Days Later**

Would the world stop spinning? Raven felt sick, she didn't know why but she had an odd feeling growing inside her. Quickly Raven ran to the closest bookshelf, she remembered what book she'd seen Dusk in, the one with the red spine. Raven pulled the book off and flipped through the pages. There she was, the picture showed a girl standing a top a cliff, around her you could see fire crackling. The girl in the picture didn't wear the sweet welcoming smile Dusk had always had; instead the girl had a smirk, a really evil looking one too. Raven shivered, there was something in the girls hand.

Raven looked hard but couldn't see what it was; she realized that she really should tell the rest of the Titans. Raven ran out of her room, she ran towards Robin's, she knew her would be the first one to want to know.

A shaking crash threw Raven to the ground, the book slid out of her hand. Raven stood again but the shaking ground wouldn't stop. _Earthquake? No it couldn't be, why isn't anything falling off the shelves and walls? What's going on! _Ravens thoughts screamed in her mind, she couldn't understand the whole situation.

"Her blood will be mine, her tears will fall into my palms, the love she holds inside will never return" a horse voice whispered then it repeated itself.

The ground thrashed under Ravens feet with the rhythm of the eerie poem.

"Show yourself" Raven yelled boldly.

Ravens book flew into her hands, a harsh wind flipped through the pages until a demons face was smiling wickedly at her. Its teeth almost bit Raven from the page.

"We're coming" the voice cackled.

Raven woke up with a start; beads of sweat ran down her face, her breath was unsteady and forced. Her room was dark but she could see the bits of sunlight creep in, weaving around her room making her feel at ease. It was only a dream; everything was going to be okay.

"ROBIN! RAVEN! CYBORG! STAR! WAKE UP AND GET OUT HERE!" BB screamed.

Raven decided to ignore his pleas and go back to sleep, maybe she could find out more.

"THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT GUYS, REALLY COME ON!"

Raven figured that he wouldn't stop screaming until she came out to see what video game he won or whatever. He could be so lame sometimes. Slowly Raven made her way to the main room, instead of a colorful game, Slades masked face greeted them.

"Raven" he said acknowledging her presence.

Soon the rest of the Titans came groggily in, suddenly waken up by the sight of Slade.

"I think this belongs to you" Slade purred

By the scruff of her neck, Slade pulled Dusk into view.

"Hey! Be careful with that, I only have one neck you know" Dusk snapped at Slade. Slade slapped Dusk across face and she went silent. Robins eyes settled on Dusk, her lip was swollen and her black blood was tangled in her hair.

"Actually she's quite far away from home" Slade hissed

Dusk coughed and blood splattered across the screen, she gave a weak smile and coughed again, this time away from the screen.

"Poor things in bad shape, she did cause a whole lot of trouble though, anyway it's time to return her home" Slade cackled.

"Raven knows where home is doesn't she? Better come get your girl Robin" Slade continued

"Don't come guys it's—it's okay, please don't" Dusk sputtered

she coughed again, before Slade threw her on the ground and kicked her in the stomach. The screen went black.


	8. Love Her Enough

Love Her Enough

Chapter 9

_Before We Get Started…._

_I just wanted to say that school is starting soon so I wont be able to continue as much as I wish I could, I will still write though, but not as much I hope you still read from me though _

_Then the screen went black._

Ravens heart was jumping; she didn't know where home was, did she? The Titans just sat and stared at the screen in astonishment.

"Where was the message sent from?" Robin asked his voice quivering.

"In some old parking garage down in START City" Cyborg confirmed.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go get her," BB said.

"She said not to come, so may it be she does not wish for the help?" Starfire asked hopefully.

The Titans sent burning glances at her.

"Starfire you don't have to come if you don't want to, just please will you quit trying to get rid of Dusk, she's one of us and she's here to stay" Robin growled trying to conceal his annoyance.

"You may leave tomorrow then," Starfire snapped

"She could be dead by tomorrow!" Raven complained

"Yeah I agree with Raven she was loosing a lot of blood during the video" Cyborg stated.

"Plus she's getting beat up in there" BB added

"Okay fine, go now" Star huffed angrily.

**Two Hours Later**

The Titans piled into Cyborg's car worrying greatly, the image of Dusk floated in Robins mind.

"Wait!" Starfire cried from outside the car.

Cyborg rolled down his window.

"Friends, do you truly love her enough to risk yourselves?"

"Yes" Robin said almost instantaneously

Followed by nods from the other Titans, they couldn't just let her die.

Starfire turned away, tears falling down her face; they hadn't stopped for even that question. The car speed away into the distance.

**Three Hours Later**

"We're here," Cyborg announced

The Titans stepped out of the car, the concrete parking garage stood, unwelcoming, and hollow. Raven stepped forward and walked in, the others followed. Their steps echoed off the walls,

"What's up Titans?" a voice piped

Speedy jumped down from the ceiling (you know Speedy, the one that looks like Robin, but with orange hair).

"Speedy?" Robin exclaimed

"That's me"

"Slade knew you guys would come, so we set this whole thing up. The girl is at the top though." Speedy explained

"Speedy I thought— Oh never mind I already know" BB growled.

Speedy pulled a arrow out from behind him and shot it at BB, BB lunged becoming a tiger and tackled him.

"Go!" he yelled while he held Speedy down.

The Titans ran past Speedy and BB making their way up to the next floor of the garage.

"Hey guys" Bumblebee called out.

A streak of lightning ran past Robin, Cyborg ran after Bumblebee shooting beams.

"I got this covered" he told Raven and Robin. (See what I'm doing?)

When they neared the third floor they both began to run a little faster. A steel door met them at the end of the floor.

"Robin, before we go in…"

"It's okay Raven, we'll be fine"

"But…"

Robin swung open the door.

I would continue but I really just want to put a chapter out there now.


	9. Remember Me And Smile

Remember Me and Smile

Chapter 10

_Remember me, and smile, for it's better to forget than remember and cry _

_When I wrote the end of this chapter I happened to be listening to some really beautiful piano song and I started to cry. _

_Yiruma- The River Flows In You _

Robin and Raven burst through the door,

"Hello Titans"

"Where is she Slade?" Robin snapped

"Who?" Slade purred

"Dusk!" Robin said growing annoyed

"Raven, Robin!" Dusk shrieked

"Dusk!" Robin and Raven yelped together.

Her hands were tied together with a grey cable; she was on the other end of the room.

"RUN" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Speedy, Jinx, Bumblebee, Madame Rouge appeared and all pulled out something, something the neither Robin or Raven had seen villains use, guns.

The cocking of them sent shivers down Dusk's spine, she heard the bullets fly and the bang. Raven grabbed Robin by the arm and pulled him into the air. She watched as the bullets panged off of the walls. The villains shot upwards now, Dusk couldn't stand it, and she blew out a string of fire from her mouth. Jinx screamed when the fire lapped at her arms, causing her to drop to her knees.

"Get the girl" Slade snapped at Speedy.

Raven soared overhead, trying her best not to get killed.

"Raven drop me near Dusk" Robin ordered

With a quick nod she let go of Robin, he tumbled on to the ground in front of Speedy.

"Raven!" Dusk yelled just in time to draw Ravens attention to Madame Rouge pointing her gun at Ravens head. Another bolt of fire slammed into Madame Rouge, singeing the tips of her dark hair. Raven sped down to were Dusk and Robin were.

"Get to the door!" Dusk cried.

Robin kicked Speedy backwards and ran towards the steel door. Raven swept up Dusk and carried her to the door. A bullet caught Dusks leg; she yelped and tried to pull it out. Robin pulled open the doors and bolted out Raven tailing him. The parking garage was silent.

"Raven go find the others, I'll take care of Dusk" Robin whispered

Robin picked Dusk up and ran away from the doors.

"Robin it hurts" Dusk whimpered

"Don't worry your going to be fine," he whispered softly.

Robin set her down behind a pillar and tried to examine her wounds.

"I _remember_," she told him

"Remember what?"

"Who I am"

Suddenly Dusk began to sob, she clung to Robins shirt and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Don't let me go back" she chocked out between tears.

"Where?" he asked trying to sooth her.

"Hell" she whispered and began to cry again.

"End of the road Robin, the girl needs to go back home" Slade growled

The gunshot blasted, there was a scream. There was blood.

Slade vanished in a puff of smoke cackling, leaving Robin alone with a dying girl.

"Dusk please no!" Robin cried out praying for an answer.

"Robin, I don't wanna go back," she cried out desperately her blood pouring everywhere.

"I wont let you, I wont let you," he told her back wishing it to be true.

"Please!" Dusk screamed then there was a deep silence.

Grey clawed hands reached up from the ground and grabbed something in the air, something Robin couldn't see. Now Robin was alone with a dead body.

The night-time breeze swept through the garage, it was sweet and biter at the same time.

"Remember me and smile" it seemed to whisper as it swirled around Robin.

Then it left, quietly tiptoeing away but dancing as it did. Robin could never remember this moment and smile.

The End NOT there WILL be a next chapter (I promise)


	10. My Own Kind Of Hell

Her Very Own Hell (Book 2)

Chapter 1 Book 2

_If you're going through hell, keep going. ~Winston Churchill _

_Now people this is book 2 the only reason it is, is because there is going to be a new change I hope this works and I'm testing it for now. Review, Rate, suggest and tell me if you like this way better or the other _

**Robin**

"Dusk! Yes we got her!" BB exclaimed when he came running to me.

BB's mouth formed into a little O when he saw her.

"Is she okay?" he asked his voice was small.

"No BB, she's not she's—" I chocked on my own words I couldn't say it.

"Dead." Raven finished for me, she too looked mortified by the words.

The life inside me was gone, I honestly couldn't feel my legs. Why couldn't Slade have hit me? Now I sounded really Romeo and Juliet.

Raven picked Dusk up and pulled her body away from me.

"Let's go before someone else gets shot" was all she said before she flew quickly out of the room, she was just as stunned as me.

**Raven**

Dusk was gone, I couldn't believe it. The usual strength I harvested inside me, the strength to keep going, was swept out of me. I held her body in my arms, willing it to come back to life. It didn't, I realized that life wasn't a fairy tale, which people really died. Even when Terra was gone, she never really died, she just was frozen in stone, and Terra never really left us. Dusk was forever dead, life hit me like the raging bullet that had struck Dusk.

I made my way slowly to the car, trying to piece things together in my head before the tears began to fall. Maybe, Dusk was home, and happy.

**Robin**

The ride home was silent, Vyborg had thought to load Dusk in the trunk so she would bleed all over everybody. I would let him, I sat in the back next to Raven so BB could sit up front. Dusk's body draped over us, she was cold, I don't know why but in my mind she was still alive, she wasn't just a dead body. When the car pulled in I didn't know where to put Dusk, there wasn't really room for her anywhere.

"We'll have a funeral if you want" BB told me with a solemn face.

I could just nod, Cyborg helped me take Dusk to the top of the T tower. I asked if Raven could fly us up there, I really didn't want to talk to Starfire right now.

The sky was black by the time I got her up there, I sat next to her, I wasn't going to leave her side.

The morning crept up on me, I had fallen asleep next to her I wondered if she would like it if I had a ceremony for her.

"Hello Robin" Starfire said softly

"What" I growled

"I just came to see if you were alright"

"I'm not" I said I wasn't going to lie to her it was her fault anyway.

I watched her as she flew down, back to the others. I was their leader, wasn't I supposed to be helping them? I shouldn't be up here, I need to help my team, they were grieving too.

**Dusk (surprise!)**

"What were you doing!" his deep voice growled at me. I stared at his eyes intently, he couldn't make me talk to him.

"You ran away from home Alexandra, but you couldn't be long, you can't hide from me, when will you understand"

"Don't call me that" I snapped

"That is your name, the name you were given when I created you from embers and flames, the name I chose for you" he said coolly

"It's your name that you created for me, it disgust me"

His eyes flamed into a bright red, he was mad, I hoped he would be.

"Your other sister was perfect, why couldn't you be like her? She is here you will have to face her tonight"

"Because I have a brain!" I yelled

"You're damned to Hell darling, you will always belong to me" he snarled

**Raven**

My dream, I needed to tell them, they deserved to know.

"Um, guys I have to tell you something" I said quietly

The Titans turned their attention to me, watching me with hard eyes.

"I know where Dusk came from" I whispered

"Where?" Robin asked, maybe he was hoping to find her.

"Hell, not really Hell but a place where you go, when you die I guess she lived there I think" stumbling over every word.

"Can you, show me?" Robin asked hopefully

I brought the book with the red spine to Robin, the world didn't tip, and my feet were firmly on the ground.

"Hell angel" he breathed.

BB, Cyborg and Star crowded around to see it, Starfire had stayed quiet, maybe she knew that she was the reason Dusk was gone.

_This was really fast just so you guys would calm down ;) I got a messages from 15 people today screaming about how I killed Dusk off so I just needed to put this in so they would calm down (especially you jailflysme because it took me forever to read hers XD)_


	11. Monster

Empty

Chapter 12

_Just to say, I am not religious and the references to Hell are not because I believe in it or support beliefs to it._

**Robin**

I sat quiet and alone, the morning breeze kissed my face, my feet dangled over the front of the tower. I took a deep breath, I felt empty inside. Dusk was gone, she wasn't coming back, she was dead. I glanced over at her body that was surprisingly not swarmed with flies. Her eyes were snapped shut, dried blood decorated her pale face. She was lying there so peacefully, my mind started to wander, was she really in Hell? Why would anyone send her there? As the sun rose my heart sank like a rock in the ocean. I missed her.

"Hey" Raven said from behind me.

"Oh, hi"

Raven came and sat on the ledge next to me, she had a book. I watched her as she flipped through pages silently.`

"Look at this" she said to me, shoving the book into my hands.

**The Book Page **

_Some people believe in parallel universes, a certain belief is in a place referred to as Hell, this place is not Hell it is simply a different place in space and time. Ruled by a King that is said to have 20 children or angels, referred to as Hell Angels, these Hell Angels were created to punish anyone who did not follow the king's wishes. The angels each looked different, their hair and wings matching the different forms they will use against a person. Some will believe that these angels will eat the souls of the living. As show (left) the angel standing atop a peak looking over her kingdom is known as the angel of death, said to be able to take the breath out of your sprit, her claws and fangs have a special venom that will slowly drive you into a spiraling insanity. The only cure is a vile of her own black blood. This angel is known as Alexandra, the Greek meaning of her name is protector of mankind, a small joke played by the king. _

**Robin**

Imagine finding out what the girl you loved really was, imagine finding out that she really wasn't dead, that she actually lived in a parallel universe that she escaped from and came to earth. Imagine how you feel, I felt completely amazed, she was still living, she was so close it was unbearable.

"Raven, do you know how to get there?" I breathed

**Dusk**

I walked into the dinning room, my hair swayed lightly behind me. 9 girls and 10 boys stared at me.

"Hi Alex" a girl with pink wings said softly

"Um, hi" I said back

The others nodded, most of them were teenagers, but some were younger like ten and twelve.

"Dear angel of death welcome home" the king bellowed.

I gulped and took the empty seat next to him.

"Now that Alexandra is back we have a full team of Hell Angels" A boy with green hair pointed out.

"Do you remember us Alex?" a girl with purple hair asked curiously.

I nodded, I did remember them, each color represented a different form of torture. My mind had even made a little list, I went back to it hoping it was still there.

Red= Bloodshed

Orange= with viper

Yellow= poisoning

Green=with nature

Blue=with the sea

Purple=with animals

Pink= with your love

Grey= Solitary Confinement

White= Taking away all emotions

Black= All of the above and so much more

Down the list each one was worse and harder to master, of course I was black, each and every bit of me was made to kill a person. I hated myself, my mind was reeling, and my stomach churned. 20 men and women were dragged into the room.

"Sir, these are the ones that burnt the shrine of trees made in honor of you" the soldiers with flat voices

"Ashley and David" The king announced

The girl and boy with red hair stood, a young man was brought forward, he cowered in the king's presence. Ashley and David both stared at the man, he began to scream, then he fell to the floor, bloody and dead.

Ashley and David sat, looking satisfied.

"Dylan and Jane" the king called

Both stood, wings orange. A woman this time was pushed forward, snakes appeared and slithered around her, she screamed and struggled to free herself, they hissed and soon the woman was dead and thrown aside.

I watched horrified while yellow poisoned a little boy, and green strangled a older man. A girl was drowned in salt water, and wolves attacked another. When it came to pink a young man stepped up, a young beautiful woman was dragged next to him, she was shot ten times and fell to the ground dead, the man rushed to her side, only to be jerked back by one of the guards. This was how pink did it, they killed the woman he loved.

Grey was awful the woman was thrown into a steel box barely big enough for her. White came and both smiled at a boy, his eyes widened and he fell to the ground, begging them not to take away his happiness, this made them smile wider and they stared at him. The mans face straightened out, but his eyes still screamed. He couldn't feel anything.

"Alexandra and Zane" the king declared with flourish

I stood like the others did to see a boy with jet-black hair and glowing red eyes stand too.

I remembered this now, I had to kill the man who stood boldly in front of me. "No!" I suddenly exclaimed.

Then the king's voice whispered in my ear,

"I will kill the Titans if you do not kill this man"

I nodded and for the sake of the Titans I let my powers rip. Fire exploded against the man then he was thrown to the wall, he tried to move but black snakes slithered around his arms and legs I cut his leg with an invisible dagger, knowing it would hurt, he cried out in agony. Wolves sprang forth and bit at his ankles, salt water splashed against his wounds, I tightened the grip on his neck with a snake, wanting to make him die fast now, I had forgotten how wrong it was to kill someone this way. The man fell to the floor and everything I had used to kill him disappeared with his life. What kind of monster had I become?


	12. Moonlight

Chapter 14

Moonlight

So different from sunlight.

**Dusk**

I sat alone in my room, staring out my window I let the moonlight pour across my body, it kissed me lightly and I felt myself painfully longing for company. I laid my head down on a pillow. My hands quivered with fear, I had never felt so alone. Maybe this was good for me, maybe being alone was good. That idea last for three seconds until I began to cry.

My lungs hurt, my head pounded, I didn't know how long I could stay like this until I died from insanity. Gently I traced the curves of my window sill my eyes danced gracefully with the moon, playfully skipping around it. My stomach lurched and the loneliness bit at me. I was truly going to die here.

**Bumblebee**

I laid on the ground gasping for my last breath, I gulped in the air. Slade stood above me.

"goodbye Bumblebee, forever" he snarled and pulled out a gun.

"Slade please!" I yelped.

The worst part was the bullet, it bit me. My stomach was bleeding, a fiery pain ripped through me.

"why?" I whispered through gasps.

"Bumblebee, dear girl you aren't meant to be with us. It was your time" he said calmly.

My own blood around me seemed so unreal. Seconds passed by slowly, I knew I would be dead soon. I watched the crimson red stain the black stone, this is my time now, why did I ever betray the Titans? Was it for the promised riches, or was it because of the eternal life, maybe eternal isn't true. Then blackness flooded, and that was the last I ever saw.

**Robin**

"Robin if you really want to find Dusk you have to go alone, and you have to go now" Raven whispered,

"I have to find her Raven, I love her"

"Jump" was all Raven said.

"What?"

"Jump off the T tower when you hit the water you will fall through the portal, you have to jump now though" Raven explained

At any other moment I would have turned around and walked away, but I had to see her again, so I did exactly what Raven said, I jumped.

_**About 30 minutes later**_

I woke up, sore and stiff, I was surrounded by mirrors.

"Dusk? Hello?" I yelled standing up.

I saw my own reflection in the mirrors a soft piano song played in the background, I wanted to lay down and fall asleep right there.

"Robin! You have to go through a mirror" Ravens steady voice barked at me.

With all my effort and will I walked towards a mirror. The piano softly danced with my ears. I felt so tired, the ground looked so wonderful, I really would just take a small nap that's all.

"Robin it's a trick you need to go through a mirror" Raven nagged.

I groaned. Then pictures of Dusk flew through my mind, her smile, her laugh, I had to go.

Painfully I trudged on, then through the mirror I went.


	13. New Found Love and Potential Suicide

Chapter 15

Four Months Hunting.

_This is dedicated to the following singers and musicians _

_Simple Plans, Yirima, AM, Fm Static, Kris Allen, Three Days Grace, Goo Goo Dolls and The Fray _

_All for their music playing in the background whenever I write. _

**Narrorator and Letter **

_Dear Dusk,_

_I trudge on through the deep snow and the blazing fire, I don't know how long I have been walking, but I know if I go far enough I will be able to see your shining face, once more. I know I sound cheesy, but I will walk as far as I have to, to see you. Please Dusk, hang in there and don't give up. Don't ever give up on me. I swear I'll come for you. _

_Forever Yours,_

_Robin _

Robin wrote this in the sand in a place so tranquil the message was never disturbed, only to be found about three months later by a young girl, she recognized the name Dusk and reported it to the King to be on his good side.

"Robin! He has come for Alexandra!" the king screamed in anguish.

The girl cowered and tried to hide her face.

"Your Majesty, the letter was written three months ago." The peasant girl mumbled.

"He is dead by now, ha! I should never had been worried" the King bellowed.

Alex was standing behind the huge double doors, listening in on this little conversation.

"He's coming, Robin's coming" She murmured to herself, and then walked away. For another month Alexandra waited, she hated to be the damsel in distress but that's all she could be. Escaping by herself was too impossible, her lifeline was Robin.

**Starfire**

"Robin, oh Robin!" I cried into my pillow.

Why had he gone after Dusk? She was not worth any bit of his time. Now Robin had disappeared for four months. Raven kept telling us that it would be fine, that Robin was coming home soon.

"Robin, I love you so much more" I whispered to the thin air, hoping he would hear me.

Even though Robin had picked Dusk, it does not mean that he can not fall for me once again. I waited patentilly for his arrival, praying Dusk would die along the way.

**Raven**

It has been four months, I'm really getting nervous, what if Robin didn't make it through the mirrors? What if it's my fault he's gone? My heart was pounding, this really wasn't happening, no I refused to throw myself into the mix and make it a love SQUARE. I didn't love Robin. Starfire and Dusk did.

I sighed, while I thought of Robin. Wow ever since Dusk showed up, life has been a total soap opera. I laid down and let the tears pour down my face. Robin wasn't meant to be mine, but so badly I wanted him…

**Dusk**

The winter air bit me, I walked, armed with my gloves and a hat. I waded through the three foot snow, shivering at its bitter chill. Then my eyes met the iron gates to the cemetery. I flung them open, flinching at the icy touch of the metal. The small stone graves looked almost alike, I kneeled next to one, silently apologizing for the persons bloody gruesome death I casued them.

Grave after grave I whispered them luck, luck to wherever they were. My hopes of running away were squashed, I was here in Hell for eternity. I was never getting out of this place. I sighed and traced the letters on the grave.

"I tried Robin, I tried to wait" I whispered my voice breaking into quiet tears 0and drew a small knife from my pocket. _Here lies Dusk, the girl who was created to be a killer. 1665-2010._ I could see the words scribbled on one of these small headstones. I drew the knife to my throat.

**Don't you just hate cliff hangers? I DO! Send me what you think should happen! Be honest if you want her to cut her head off…**


	14. Mr Brightside

Chapter 16_

Mr. Brightside

_"I tried Robin, I tried to wait," I whispered my voice breaking into quiet tears and drew a small knife from my pocket. __Here lies Dusk, the girl who was created to be a killer. 1665-2010.__ I could see the words scribbled on one of these small headstones. I drew the knife to my throat._

_Dusk_

"Dusk!" someone cried from behind me.

No one here knew me by that name; no one in Hell knew that name at all. Shit it was.

"Robin!" I cried and whirled around.

He was dressed like a regular towns person, in a brown, thick, wool cloak with the hood up. But I saw his beaming face.

I jumped into his arms, hugging him and crying.

"Don't ever leave me," he whispered delicately into my ear.

(Cheesy moment I know)

"How the hell did you get here?" I mumbled, reality slapping me in the face.

"Raven did some weird spell thing."

I kissed him knocking him over in the snow. I didn't mind the cold at all. Nothing mattered but this.

I couldn't let go of him, not when snowflakes buried us, not when the tips of my fingers began to turn blue. The two of us just lay perfectly together in the snow. I could have lain there forever, our lips pressed. French kissing really wasn't my style but, lightly our tongues touched.

Then I remembered the chilling real world, the real world where I was destined to kill.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" a voice hissed. I let go of Robin and jumped up.

"Zane" I growled.

"Hello, Alexandra"

Robin was up by now and standing by my side.

"Alexandra let's make this simple" in a flash he had Robin by the neck.

Holy shit not another Twilight moment!

"Let him go Zane, what the hell did he ever do to you?" I snapped ready to swipe up the knife and stab Zane in the freaking heart.

"Everything, he took you away. The kid swept you of your feat Alex!"

"And why would you care?" I growled.

"Dusk" Robin murmured trying to squirm free of Zane's vice grip.

"I love you Alexandra, and so right now I'm considering killing your boyfriend"

"If you kill him you now you'll be dead within two seconds later"

"That wont matter he'll already be dead" Zane countered.

"Beg, beg for me to let him go" Zane said wickedly.

"I would never do such a damned id—" I stopped. I had to beg, if I didn't Robin might die. Hell Angels are such bitches.

"Pretty please Zane?" I said with a high-pitched voice.

"Alex I think I'm losing my patience"

"Well what the hell am I supposed to say?" I yelled.

"Alex kiss me"

"Holy shit no!" I screamed, half surprised.

"Uh oh I think I'm going to murder," Zane snapped.

"Okay, okay fine! But it wont mean nothing!"

I grabbed Zane and locked lips, bleh this was gross. I broke apart gagging, and staring at Robin, trying to apologize with my eyes.

"Sweetie, that wasn't close to anything I was expecting"

"Damn you!" I snapped.

"What the hell man just let me go" Robin growled.

"Nah she's to cute to pass up" Zane sneered.

Suddenly I remembered the way to get out of this place, leapt into the air and tumbled into Robin's arms.

I bit myself and dragged my teeth down my arm, so I was bleeding. I scooped up the blood and shoved it towards Robin. Thankfully he understood and lapped some up.

Then in turn I sliced his leg with the little dagger in the snow, he yelped and I drank some, feeling like I was going to throw up.

Then my little world faded away and all that was left was the screams and yells of Zane. No one else was with me.

**Robin**

I woke up; I was in the room of mirrors again. Groggily I stood up, wavering and feeling dizzy. Dusk jumped up by my side, her face was shimmering with joy, and she hugged me tightly and pointed to a mirror. I grasped her hand and together we jumped through.

We both landed in water, she squealed with joy and swam through it to me,

"Robin! I'm home!" She cried happily.

I shared her joy and kissed her through the lightly tumbling waves, and then I glanced around, the T tower stood above us.

"Raven, BB, Cyborg!" Dusk exclaimed.

She threw off her coat, mittens and hat, and then paddled to the tower, me following her in her wake.

Dusk's wings unfolded and sliced through the water, she grabbed my hand and soared to the top of the tower, then she grabbed the handle of the back door and the cool rush of air greeted us.

**Raven**

"Robin! Dusk!" I cried and ran towards them.

"Raven!" Dusk yelped and hugged me.

"Robin?" Starfire asked shyly and came running down the hall.

"Hey Star…" Robin mumbled.

"Robin and Dusk!" BB screamed and ran towards us, wrapping everyone in a huge hug.

"Hey!" Cyborg exclaimed and joined everyone.

I felt myself wrap my arms around Robin, quickly taking the excuse to hug him, Dusk smiled at me and began crying happily.

After everyone was done, BB asked Dusk if he could teach her how to play Halo. She agreed and everyone was laughing while she completely killed BB and Cyborg.

"Wait BB should I shoot the alien with this or this?" Dusk asked.

"Whatever you want…"BB mumbled while Cyborg watched Dusk take off the heads of aliens.

"Hey we should go for pizza" BB announced after Dusk had said she was getting bored of winning all the time.

We all agreed and I went to my room to get ready.

"Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah Star?"

"Do you share the feelings I share for Robin?" Star put out boldly.

"What?" I gaped that she knew.

"Do you share the fee—" I cut her off.

"I know what you said"

"So you do?"

"I don't know…" I told her nervously.

"Do not lie to me Raven"

"Okay, okay… I might, but that doesn't mean anything!"

Starfire gave me a sly smile. Oh my god did I really just tell her that? Damn it I think I did.

**Dusk**

I sat on the couch next to Robin, turns out I had enough time to run to the mall, grab new clothes, and be back before any of the Titans were done getting ready. I held Robin's hand lightly and rested my head on his shoulder.

He ran his fingers through my hair and we both sat together peacefully.

"Thanks for coming to get me" I whispered.

"Thanks for coming with me" he whispered back.

I smiled and waited for the rest of the Titans to get back.


	15. Love SquareTrapizoid

Chapter 17

Love Square

_Dedicated to anyone who read this_

_it means a lot to me guys __ sorry I wish I could write all your names, but I'm afraid I'll forget someone's name! _

**Starfire**

Everything went fine, even though jealousy bubbled inside me. Every time I saw Dusk lean towards Robin, or peck him on the check. I would flame up inside. Raven loved Robin also. Hm… How could us two make Dusk and Robin fade apart. Every time they touched I wanted to rip my hair out of my head. I watched jealously as Robin and Dusk happily fell for each other.

That night I was lying in bed, I stared at the ceiling fan cursing the world for love, I hated love.

I hope the ring you gave to her

Turns her finger green

I hope when you're in bed with her

You think of me

I would never wish bad things

But I don't wish you well

Could you tell

By the flames that burned your words?

I never read your letter

'Cause I knew what you'd say

Give me that Sunday school answer

Try and make it all okay

Does it hurt

To know I'll never be there?

Bet it sucks

To see my face everywhere

It was you

Who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know

You knew

Exactly what you would do

Don't say

You simply lost your way

She may believe you

But I never will

Never again

If she really knows the truth

She deserves you

A trophy wife, oh how cute

Ignorance is bliss

But when your day comes

And he's through with you

And he'll be through with you

You'll die together but alone

You wrote me in a letter

You couldn't say it right to my face

Well give me that Sunday school answer

Repent yourself away

Does it hurt

To know I'll never be there?

Bet it sucks

To see my face everywhere

It was you

Who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know

You knew

Exactly what you would do

And don't say

You simply lost your way

They may believe you

But I never will

Never again

Never again will I hear you

Never again will I miss you

Never again will I fall to you

Never

Never again will I kiss you

Never again will I want to

Never again will I love you

Never

Does it hurt

To know I'll never be there?

Bet it sucks

To see my face everywhere

It was you

Who chose to end it like you did

I was the last to know

You knew

Exactly what you would do

And don't say

You simply lost your way

They may believe you

But I never will

I never will

I never will

Never again

The earth song played quietly on the radio, I listened to the lyrics carefully. I wish I would have enough strength to move on, but no I did not

**Dusk**

I giggled happily as I jumped on my bed. Oh my god I loved him, maybe love was a strong word, only used in corny songs, but for the most I know, I loved Robin. I jumped up and down, while the sun rose above the sky. I smiled uncontrably.

Since I couldn't sleep I decided to get up and go make breakfast. I quickly pulled on a purple tank top and some jeans. I practically skipped to the Titans kitchen, glad to be here.

I pulled open doors and cabinets open, hunting for something to make. My eyes met a little bag of pancake mix. I grabbed a handful of strawberries and blueberries and washed them. Eventually I had made pancakes, I stepped back to marvel at my work.

Well my work happened to be fluffy white disks with pieces of fruit pilled on them.

BB wandered out of his room sniffing the air, Cyborg followed searching for the source of the scent.

"Yay! Breakfast!" BB exclaimed when he saw the plate full of pancakes, his eyes wide like a kid in a candy shop.

"Wow Dusk! This is so great, thanks for taking the cooking off my back!" Cyborg said with a huge smile.

In seconds the two were munching away, complimenting my cooking. I giggled and shoved a pancake into my mouth while I monitored the stove.

"Woah…" Raven mumbled when she walked in.

"Hey Raven, want some?"

"Sure I guess" Raven said and took a plate.

Robin came up behind me with a kiss on my head, I lightly pushed him backwards and shoved a plate into his hands.

"Thanks"

I smiled and nodded then continued cooking. Just then a blazing alarm screamed in my ears, I yelped and jumped into the air.

"Titans! Trouble in Jump City, and Silver City!" Robin exclaimed.

"Who goes where?" Cyborg automatically asked.

"Can I pick teams? Please!" BB asked with puppy dog eyes.

Starfire floated in eyes cursing me.

"Sure… Fine BB"

"Cyborg, Raven and Starfire!" BB giggled at their surprised exprestions.

"and me Dusk and Robin."

"Fine by me" I said, happy to work with BB and Robin.

_Silver City_

All the people had run away or hidden when Robin BB and I showed up.

"So who are we fighting again?" I asked.

"Mad Maud I have no idea where he'll be" Robin explained.

"Right here kitties!" A man with a british accent said.

The world rippled away and we were standing in the middle of a colorful hallway.

"What the hell" I mumbled.

BB looked around his eyes darting from wall to wall.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh… The last time I was here there was this huge screen that made me drool all over myself, it was gross."

I laughed and began to walk.

"Wait! Dusk, this place is really weird you don't really know what cou—" Robin was cut off by a blast of water.

I coughed and spit out salty water.

"Ew gross!" BB exclaimed.

I shivered and punched the wall next to me angrily.

A little hole ripped through the dry wall and I kicked it so I could fit through.

"Coming?" I asked.

_Two hours later_

After we took care of Mad Maud and threw him in the slammer, we all went out for Mexican food.

"I just don't get why some, _Titans_, are against us" Cyborg said through bites of taco.

I shrugged and continued along with my burrito.

"Dudes how can you eat that meat! It's like eating me!" BB growled.

Cyborg just bit a bigger bite into his taco.

"Now it tastes much better"

BB huffed and continuted to pick at his tofu he picked up from the regular store across the way.

Starfire screamed and dropped her bowl, I jumped up and peered over the table to see what happened.

"What the hell" was all Robin mumbled before a hand reached out and pulled us down.


	16. Tamaran

Chapter 18

(Can you believe it?)

**Tamaran **

**Robin**

"Ouch!" Dusk cried when she fell on the ground.

"Where are we?" Raven mumbled.

"Home" Starfire exclaimed.

We all gave Star odd glances while we looked around for Cyborg and BB. Dusk stood up and brushed herself off. Kneeling down she pulled Raven up.

"Starfire! Welcome home" A smooth voice said.

"Tamaran, oh this is wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed while we all looked up and down for where the voice had come from.

A woman dressed kind of like Starfire emerged from the darkness. She smiled wide when she saw Starfire.

"Galfore!" Star exclaimed and hugged the woman.

When Galfore's eyes met Dusk she stepped back. Her face didn't look like the bright eyed women anymore, now she looked quite sinister and angry.

"Come inside I may guess you are Starfire's friends, Robin and Raven?" Galfore said her voice sweet.

"Oh, yeah we are" I responded.

"Then you must come" Galfore exclaimed and began to walk away, motioning us to come.

Dusk started to follow behind me until Galfore stopped her.

"She must stay" Galfore snapped her voice icy.

"Hey, that's not very fa—" I began.

"No it's okay, I'll look around for Cyborg and BB" Dusk said, beginning to walk back to where we fell.

"Dusk!" I protested.

"If she can't come then I'll stay with her" I offered stepping back towards Dusk.

"Robin it's fine you should go" Dusk advised.

"No, Dusk I don't wanna leave you here, why can't she come?" I inquired.

"The girl does not belong within our city limits." Galfore responded flatly.

"Robin I'm a big girl, plus someone should keep on the lookout for Cyborg and BB"

I looked regretfully back at Dusk as we walked away, she smiled and shooed me away.

"Raven, I don't wanna leave Dusk alone." I whispered to Raven.

"Robin, she's gonna be all right, who's going to go hurt her? A idiot?" Raven growled.

I sighed and walked on behind Galfore.

Galfore lead us through golden gates, then into a fair city. Galfore pulled us along into a tall building.

"Please sit! Starfire and I must go and talk, please help yourself to the food." Galfore explained.

Raven and I sat in overstuffed chairs, and stared at the tray of exotic food.

"Why wouldn't they let Dusk in?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't know, maybe she's to scary for it in here."

"Scary? I think you're the scariest one here"

**Raven**

Why did Robin care so much about Dusk, yeah she wasn't let in, but this was a weird planet, it didn't really matter did it?

**Starfire**

"Is she the one?" Galfore growled eyes darting around the room.

"You mean Dusk?" I asked, knowing that is what she meant anyway.

"Yes, is she the one who has made your powers weak?"

"Yes, she has caused me a great distraction, from everything." I responded.

"Dusk that is her name? Why has she, what has she done?"

I paused for a second, to stall the answer I popped a glornawf into my mouth, chewing on its gooey texture. Once I swallowed I looked up to find Galfore staring at me intently waiting for my answer.

"She loves Robin" I spit out, then blushing

"Robin, the one with the mask? And do you love him?" Galfore asked coolly.

"Yes Galfore… I do" I mumbled quietly.

"Then you can not just let yourself fall apart dear. You must fight for your love, you can not just step down!" Galfore exclaimed standing up.

"You are right Galfore! I must!" I exclaimed feeling the rush of happiness flood me, Robin couldn't love Dusk forever! I would have to fight for Robin, even though before I had, had it easy, now this was just another challenge, another fight for me to win.

**Dusk**

I boredly sat on the ground, why couldn't I just be regular, I wanted to be the girl who had life easy, the girl who listened to music and all her worries were about if Brad Chairly would ask her to the dance (No I do not know a Brad Chairly). I wanted to be normal, not sitting on another alien planet twiddling my thumbs. I picked up an odd looking stick and began to write in the dirt.

_**I am just a bystander in the crowed streets. I am the girl who screams and runs when the giant monster comes, or the girl who doesn't really know what's going on. You see me every time you watch a movie, I am the person who stands back and watches while the superheroes fight. **_

_** Even though I am in countless movies, books and TV shows, you have no idea I am there. I play one of the biggest roles, but my name is not on the credits. When the fear eats at me and I hear the cue, I take off running, screaming at something that I will never fully understand. **_

_** I want to fight, I want to help people. But my job is to be regular, my job is to act like an everyday person. Every time the cartoon show starts I wait alone, not even seen, I watch throughout the large range of poetic beauty, the deep anger of a tortured hero. I wait while the canned laughter erupts. Then when the main characters step out, and there is something, something not real, something drawn to life by cartoonists and animators. I walk through, I have no name, and you don't even notice me while your beloved heroes fight off the great monster. But have you ever looked? Have you ever seen me? When it is all done, my part is played I just wait until I am drawn again. **_

_** I wait until it is time for me to scream in fear and run away from the threat. Have you ever thought about it? Have you ever thought about that if that happened, you too would be just like me. Sometimes I am drawn with a few bumps and a few scrapes, but that is all. I will forever be trapped in the body of a twenty-year-old girl, for an eternity whenever you turn on your television you will see me. But no one will ever remember me, because I am just a bystander. **_

I reread my work, yep I wish I could be a bystander, like the girl in my short story that would be nice. I laid on my back and stared up at the sky, well at least I know that there are other life forms besides humans…

**Galfore **

I listened to Starfire, I watched as she cried about her Robin, I hugged her when she need a hug, I laughed when she told me an evil plot she did not plan to carry through with.

I had been monitoring how Starfire was doing while she was on earth, when the arrival of this new girl had upset Starfire, I sent a teleportation devise to bring her here. So I could help her clear her head and keep fighting for what she wanted.

"Zoealrite! I am so angry!" Starfire yelled.

"Watch your tongue" I growled, not wanting anyone to hear someone swear like that.

"I am sorry Galfore… I did not mean to offend you." Starfire apologized.

"It is fine, please continue."

"It is just that the girl is so perfect, she can cook, she can make anyone laugh, she is very strong, she is so nice and she is just so… so… Likeable!"

"Oh, well you are all of that too Starfire" I said lightly.

"No, she is better, her cooking is like a professional chef, her jokes are better than any famous comedian, she can fight better than Altodor the famous war lord, and everyone likes her better than me!" Starfire exclaimed.

"I doubt she can fight better than Altodor, anyway, why don't you challenge her to a _friendly _fight, it would not be hard…" I suggested, knowing that friendly and this girl did not go along together in Starfires dictionary.

"That is a great idea Galfore! I shall fight her in the fifth quad!" Starfire exclaimed.

I nodded and went to go make preperations.


	17. Fighting Better Than A Guy Named Altodor

Chapter 19

Fighting Better Than A Guy Named Altodor

**Dusk **

"I really don't wanna do this Robin" I mumbled as he helped me slip off my coat.

"Don't worry, Starfire said it would be a friendly fight, and nothing says friendly more than friendly."

"Okay I did not follow any of that…?"

"Sorry I'm a little nervous too…"

I kissed Robin on the cheek and hugged him.

"Well, if I get killed out there remember that I love you!" I giggled and pushed him back playfully.

He laughed and picked up the bottle of green water stuff that they had given me, he unscrewed the cap and dumped it on my shoes.

"Hey!"

I gave him an angry glance then walked out, trying not to laugh when he chased after me.

"Dusk I'm sorry!" He cried out.

I bit my lip so I wouldn't smile.

"For what?" I asked making my voice sound flat.

"For dumping water on your shoes, I'm sorry if you're mad"

I whirled around with a bottle of the green water and poured it on Robin's head, he laughed and picked me up. I squealed and tried to get out of his grip.

"It is time for the battle" Rarf my new friend snapped. ( Sarcasm)

"Okay, okay" I mumbled while Robin set me down.

I walked through the double doors into, "the arena".

I squinted at the bright light. Wow the sun was close on this planet. I looked up to see Starfire hovering in midair.

She shot a green beam thing at me that I barely dodged.

"No 1,2,3?" I growled and spread out my wings. People, or alien people, who were sitting in the bleachers gasped when I soared through the air.

I smiled at one little boy and he looked so scared he was gonna pee his pants. Starfire continued to shoot green balls of death at me.

"Aw come on Starfire!" Someone yelled.

I glared at them and decided to show everyone what I had.

With a flick of my wrist, saltwater sprang from the ground and shot up towards Starfire. Then to counter I added in some fire. Starfire looked so freaking PO'd, I was worried that she had some super duper alien move that could blow me all the way back to hell.

I soared through the air and playfully did cartwheels, this just annoyed Starfire more.

I giggled slightly and stopped with the cartwheels, she lunged at me while I was in mid flight, shit.

Starfire pushed me to the ground, I sighed and roots grew out under me. I smiled and wiggled out of her grasp. I jumped up and surrounded myself with a thick sea fog.

Behind the sea fog I began to raise snakes from the ground, they hissed and I almost jumped back and out of my fog.

Fire blazed around all of the snakes, I sat down in the middle of my wall of fog and fire petting a snake's cool back.

**Raven **

I watched from one of the bleacher seats, Robin sat intensely next to me. No one could see what the hell Dusk was doing, she had been engulfed with fog. Starfire was flying in circles overhead, I waited patiently for Dusk to emerge.

I looked over to a alien girl who was whispering to a guy. They both nodded and jumped into the arena.

"Hey!" I growled.

In seconds beams began shooting through Dusk's fog, well this wasn't fair at all was it?

Dusk shot up in the air, her black wings spread out wide, she looked pretty pissed. Dusk moved her hands in a odd motion and the fog cleared, black snakes sprung from twirling fire at the couple, one snake wrapped around the man's feet throwing him to the ground. Dusk smirked and pulled water from the ground, I watched bewildered as she threw the water into the air. Starfire stood behind Dusk, she shot a string of beams at Dusk.

Whirling around Dusk easily caught the beams with an invisible force and threw them back.

I glanced around at the crowd all of their eyes were wide like saucers . Dusk smiled and landed gracefully on the ground.

Dusk flew up and sat next to Robin and I,

"Hey guys"

"How did you just…" I began, lost for words.

Dusk folded her wings and sat back, a mysterious smile on her face.

"Years of practice" she responded.

Robin stared at her his mouth dropped open.

"Do I look like I have to heads?" she asked then sprung into the air and back into her fight.

The battle went on for another solid hour, Dusk really played with the three, sometimes flinging fire and other times soaring really close to the audience. Mostly Dusk had the lead, but sometimes it was Starfire. Eventually Dusk got tired and you could see that she was exhausted from the amount of power she was using.

"You should just go back to where you came from." Starfire sneered one time at Dusk. Then the whole fight got a lot tenser.

**Dusk**

When the words snapped from Starfires mouth, I felt the anger rush to me. Hell Angels have serious anger issues, the playful ball of fire I had been juggling flared into dangerously hot flames, the little snakes that had slithered around me became venomous.

I growled and grabbed Starfire by the wrist, with all my strength I threw her, she hit the wall and I could hear the crack of her body against the wall. She got up weakly and the other aliens became hard.

I watched as the flame in my palm grew around my arms, the sweet breeze became strong. Thick clouds blocked the brightly glaring sun.

I heard the howl of wolves as the jumped beside me snarling. Starfire's arm began to bleed and she screamed.

Right then and there I could have let it all go, I could have killed everyone in the arena.


	18. Vertical Horizon

Chapter 20

Vertical Horizon

_This is dedicated to anyone who doesn't feel as suckish as I do right now, if you don't feel like crap, good for you!_

**Dusk**

After the weird fight the Tameranians beamed us home. When we got there I went straight to my room. I was so freaking tired from that, the power source I'd used as an outlet was anger, meaning it was all my own energy.

I laid down on my bed, or the guest bed… Then slowly drifted away to dream land.

**Robin**

I had to tell Cyborg and BB about the whole fight thing, they both sucked the information in like it was air, breathing every damn word Raven and I said. Starfire sulked the corner of a room, most likely angry about her loss.

"Then what happened!" BB exclaimed, bugging Raven to tell him.

"Then we came home." She said flatly.

BB looked disappointed in the ending and went to set up a game with Cyborg. I hunted around the room for Dusk, I realized that she'd been gone for over an hour. I walked to her room, trying to think of what to say that wouldn't mess anything up.

I knocked as soft as I could on the door, when there was no response I started to walk away, but I couldn't, I needed to see if she was okay.

Softly I creaked the door open. Dusk was laying on top of her bed, sleeping. I sat next to her and stroked her hair. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around, confused.

"Sorry…" I said, feeling bad about waking her up.

"Itzz okay…" she said groggily.

I smiled at her, trying to let her fall back asleep and not be a loudmouth.

Dusk sat up, her wings unfolded slowly and she ruffled them. She stretched and yawned.

"Whites up?" she asked, more awake this time.

"Just came to see how you're doing."

"Tired" was all she said before she plopped back on her pillow and closed her eyes.

"Wow!" she exclaimed and jolted back up.

She cringed and folded her wings, then went back to sleep.

I guessed that was my cue to leave, so I got up and left.

I walked out of her room and went to where the Titans were watching a movie.

"Whatcha watching?" I asked when I walked in.

"The first season of Chuck" -

"Oh…"

I sat down next to BB and Raven, Raven gave me a silent thank you for separating her from BB.

I sat back and watched the show slowly unfold. Through out the whole 3 hours of Chuck I thought about Dusk, then when Starfire glanced at me, something inside me hurt. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, I turned my attention back to the show. My stomach began to hurt again and I felt like crap. I closed my eyes and tried to make myself feel better. I felt like I was gonna puke, my head was reeling and I couldn't see straight. Was this just my emotions or was this a real sickness. I decided to ask Dusk, maybe she could tell if I was sick.

I walked to her room and opened the door, immediately regretting not knocking. Dusk was laying peacefully on her bed, I smiled at her, and the sight of her face calmed me down greatly for some reason.

"Hey Dusk, I'm not feeling so great…" I started.

"Huh?" she asked sitting up.

"Oh! Sorry I forgot you were asleep!" I lied.

"You're lying" she mumbled and looked at me groggily.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling so good, do you have some way you can see if I'm okay?" I asked hoping that I really was sick.

"Uh… sure"

She stood up and felt my forehead,

"Eh, no temp…"

She reached out and grabbed my wrist,

"Pulse izz normal"

Dusk yawned and sniffed the air,

"I think you're just over worked or something" she mumbled.

"Overworked? This never happened to me before, are you sure? Is there anything else you can do to see if I'm really sick?" I asked, not wanting to face the truth to her answer.

Dusk yawned again.

"Go get some water, maybe go to sleep early, take vitamins, I dunno honestly I think your fine." Dusk answered flatly, staring longingly at her bed, I could tell she was beat.

"Oh sorry to disturb you… well I guess I should get going…"

she nodded and went back to her bed, weakly smiling at me.

What was happening to me?

_The Next Morning _

I woke up bleary eyed and feeling again like crap. I stood up and tired to shake the awful feeling, why did I feel like this?

"Rooooooobin you in there?" someone called from outside the door.

I walked painfully over to the door and flung it open. BB stood in the doorway smiling.

"Dusk made breakfast again! Come on before Cyborg eats everything!" he practically screamed.

I nodded pathetically and shut the door to get dressed. When I got out the scent of waffles hit my nose.

Starfire was eating at one end of the counter and Dusk at the other, Dusk was reading one of Ravens books I think, while Starfire was stroking Silkie. They looked pretty different. Cyborg was eating through waffles while BB tried to take some from him. Raven was glaring at BB and Cyborg from above her book.

The team was acting pretty normal, nothing weird going on here…


	19. Epilogue

Chapter 21

Epilouge

"What makes you so sure this is it?" Dusk asked.

"I swear to you that this is exactly the spot where I realized I loved you" Robin said and squeezed Dusk's hand.

They both stared out onto the night sky from the huge glass window.

"Well same for me to then" Dusk whispered and kissed Robin.

_The End _

**THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO READ THIS STORY, IT REALLY MEANS A WHOLE HECK OF A LOT TO ME. SORRY IT HAD TO END BUT I HAVE TO WORK ON THE HUNGER GAMES ONE XD. LOVE YOU ALL AND HOPE I SEE YOU PEOPLE SOMEWHERE ELSE! **


	20. Welcome Back! Contest inclosed!

**Chasing Beautiful Nothing**

_Dear Reader,_

_First of all hey hey! I'm Vampilla, the chapter titles will involve lyrics from a song, if you can figure out what song it is your awesome OC will be added to my story, no questions asked! Then after you guess the second place winner (whoever submits it second) will get a chance to VISIT VAMPILLA IN NEW YORK! **JK** if your second you don't get nothing!. I don't think I'm violating the TOS rules, am I? If I am please just tell me and I'll change my super mega contest right away! Enjooooy!_

_xoxo_

_Vampilla_

_

* * *

It's been 6 years, since we've seen the Titans. The world can change in 6 years, _

* * *

**Chapter One**

**I Know The Drill**

Thorns POV

I pressed my palm on the steamy glass.

"Batman please!" I screamed.

He only shook his head, then he turned around and walked slowly away.

I could feel the little tears flowering in the corners of my eyes. Desperate, I turned to his sidekick, who was still staring, slightly mortified, at my slow death.

"Robin," I pleaded, his face twisted up, confusion building inside him.

"Come Robin," the dark knight directed him, and they both made their way out of the prison, then to the edge of the growing night.

"Coasti's still out there! He'll kill you for this!" I snarled, suddenly engulfed in a deep rage.

Fury blinded me as I pounded on the thick glass, losing my energy slowly, the steam made me sway, then I fell, forever taken into the unwelcoming hands of death.

* * *

Dusk's POV

"Hey! Hey Stop!" I screamed, racing after the runaway.

He rounded a sharp corner, a squeal of tires, trying to avoid him. The cold wind sliced through my thin dress, making me shiver. I scanned the night for any signs of bystanders. I rounded the corner, and saw him struggling to climb a wall. He whirled around and saw me, his gaze held mine, icy blue eyes hard and fearless.

"Who are you?" I asked boldly, trying to grit my teeth through the cold breeze.

"You- You're Dusk Lockhart!" he stammered, his voice was soft but strong.

"Yeah, I am, but that's not the problem here, my problem is you! What did you slip into President Rain's glass?" I snapped.

He was silent, he slipped off his hood, reveling his golden blonde hair. His face was stiff, emotionless.

Suddenly he pushed me into one of the walls. I was about to scream at him and punch him senseless until I heard the piercing snap of a gunshot then felt the wisp of air as the bullet flew past us.

Breathless, I pushed him off lightly.

"Thank you," I mumbled. Still on guard.

I looked around for the shooter, but it was useless, it was pitch black, the moon barely shone through the wispy clouds the covered it.

"What's your name?" I demanded, back to me.

"Logan," he said, before stumbling.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, reaching out.

My hand met his side, and the familiar warmth of blood met my fingertips.

"Oh my god are you okay?" I exclaimed, before he collapsed in my arms.

* * *

13 Years Later

Thorns POV

The bright lights that radiated off the slick white walls made me cringe. Painfully I wrenched myself up, wincing at the deep bold pain that ate at my side. My hand touched my side, feeling for damage.

"Kristine Duebella, world class killer. What an honor to meet you" A masked man said from the doorway.

I flinched at the sound of my real name, the name no one knew except Coasti. The odd man stepped forward and offered his steel gloved hand.

"Are you willing to join me, in my silent crime to murder the Teen Titans?"

* * *

**Silent crime? Murder? The New Boy? Thorn? What's going on here? Review and tell me what should happen next!**


	21. Did You Come Alone?

**Oh there was a mistake on the chapter before this, it says six years it really means six months, hahaha big difference right?**

**Did You Come Alone?**

**(Guess The Song)**

* * *

**Dusk's POV**

"Phillip, no! I can't love you!" a bedraggled nurse exclaimed on TV.

Ick doctor soaps. I flipped the channel a couple times, already knowing I wouldn't find anything good. I stood up and walked over to the medical ward, everyone else wasn't back from President Rain's dinner. As I paced slowly down the dimly lit hallway a picture came into my view. Robin, Raven, Starfire, BB, Cyborg and I were all standing together on the beach, laughing like crazy, while some random tourists took pictures of us.

That was one year ago and I couldn't believe it. Everything was different after President Rain took over, so many people didn't like his choices about war and power, a cult began, trying to kill him, and bring power to themselves.

Since he was visiting Jump City we as The Titans had to protect him, from all bloody harm.

I quickly punched in the password for the medical wing, 9981236. "Access Granted, please enter." The recorded voices said as the double glass doors slid open with a satisfying swoosh.

Logan or whoever they were, was lying on the cot closest to the back wall. I'd set up an IV drip but I wasn't honestly sure what the heck was wrong with him.

I walked over to him, even though everything in me screamed not to.

I was a couple inches from his bed, I silently prayed for this not to be like one of those horror movies where the guy suddenly jumps up with a machete.

Well apparently life isn't like a gigantic Scream 4 all the time because nothing happened.

I reached out and adjusted the milky white blanket that covered "Logan". He wasn't bad looking, a little rough, and tough look.

"What?" Logan exclaimed jerkily sitting up, eyes wide.

My hand made a swift grab for the gun that rested in the back of my boot.

I held it towards him, eyes hard, my finger lightly touching the trigger.

"Hey! Don't shoot!" he said, holding his hands up.

I sighed, and lowered it.

"Where am I?" he demanded, eyes hard and set on my gun. I placed it on the side table.

"Usually the girl with the gun does the questions." I muttered.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Coasti," he said, nodding, Coasti? Weird name.

"Uh hi, aren't you Logan?" I asked, feeling a strong urge to grab my gun again.

"No, yes, no, well…" he grumbled, twiddling his fingers.

Sighing again I sat down on the other bed across from him.

"All ears buddy."

"Okay, look, you're Dusk right?" he said, sitting up.

"Sure,"

"And you're part of the Teen Titans right?" he continued.

"Listen what do you want?" I snapped.

"Nothing, just making small talk. Hey I saw you on CNN that one time, jeez you really live forever!"

"Yeah, well actually, I don't know maybe, I could just live for like 70000000 years or something, oh! Thanks you reminded me it's time for my second interview tomorrow, I better go figure out what to wear" I said smiling a little.

"Cool," he said, smiling too.

"Well okay, I can't let you leave yet, sorry, but I'll go grab you a book or something. Ever read Water For Elephants?" I asked.

"Nope, isn't that a chick book?"

"Yeah but it's the only one that's not locked up or confidential," I laughed and walked out, reminding myself not to be too nice, but he did save my life, jeez how many people HAVE?

* * *

**Robin's POV **

With Dusk gone there really wasn't much for me to do, but keep watch on President Rain, I had no idea where she'd run off to but did it matter? She could take care of herself.

"Robin, could I speak to you?" Star asked tapping me lightly on the back, green eyes glowing hopefully.

"Uh sure Star," I muttered, I hadn't talked to her much after the whole Dusk incident, and sending her to her doom.

"I, I just wanted to tell you, Delfor my friend is very ill and I… I was wondering if you would… Please, come with me for this weekend to visit him," she whispered.

"Yeah, okay, I will, what about Raven, Cy, BB and Dusk," I asked.

She cringed when I said Dusk and I was reminded of the old feud.

We walked out onto the balcony, the stars shimmering down on us like spotlights.

"Robin, I wish only for you to come, my home doesn't really like everyone else. But this is not what I- I wanted to ask you- if- I wanted to ask you if…" she stuttered, looking at her toes.

"I love you still Robin and maybe, maybe you could give me a chance, just one, please. I can't stand it any longer, you left me for Dusk and did not every look back!" she exclaimed, eyes filling with tears.

"Star I…" I started.

Then something happened, she stepped forward and I, and she… She kissed me, but I didn't push her back, I just stood there. I missed Starfire a little, and I just opened up and let it happen.

* * *

**Narrator**

Dusk woke up that morning to see Raven, sitting on the edge of her bed. Frowning, but with a slight sympathy.

"Morning," she said softly.

Dusk blinked a couple more times, then she saw BB sitting at her desk, looking solemn.

"What's going on? Is everyone okay? Where's Robin?" she mumbled.

"Well..." BB started, looking at his shoes.

"Look! I made WAFFLES!" Cyborg exclaimed walking in, and giving BB a cold stare, that said, shut the hell up!

"Okay, it's really nice what you guys are doing and all, but did someone die?" Dusk asked, looking around.

"You know what? I really like waffles, why don't we eat some?" Rae said, grabbing a steaming square off the light blue plate.

"Rae, what's up with everyone, and why are you making waffles, I make breakfast," Dusk persisted, reaching for a waffle.

If you would have been looking through the little window into Dusk's room, here's what you would see.

Dusk grabbing a waffle, a confused look across her face.

You would then see her take a bite and then Ravens lips moving, BB would nod with a sad face, and Cyborg would set his waffles down. Dusk's waffle would fall to the ground and she would swallow hard. You'd see Dusk cry. And then you'd think someone was dead.

You would see Robin walk in and then you'd see a pretty blue vase go flying through the air, even if you were outside Dusk Lockhart's window you would hear a crash. And watch as little shards exploded through the air. If this was a movie the sad music would be playing and the worlds smallest violin would probably be involved.

* * *

**Woah... What the hell happened! **


	22. Smexyist Chappie

**Chapter Something Or Other**

**Guess The Song**

* * *

**Dusk's POV**

"Come on Dusk! Please open the door," Robin whined outside, knocking once again.

Picking up the china plate next to me, with my uneatten waffle, why the hell do people think waffles make you feel better? Winding up my arm I hurled the plate at the door, it shattered into a million little shards blues and whites, I didn't even wince.

"Oh, jeez that's the third plate today," he mumbled. He should just piss off damn it.

"Dusk, please!"

"Go to hell!" I snarled, then turned on my radio so I couldn't hear him.

Well obviously he knew how to shout louder than the MAX volume which was blowing out my ear drums.

"Been there and back for you!" he yelled, his voice lined with impatience and pure sorrow. Heh. Sorrow. Like he even knew it.

* * *

**Three Hours Later**

"Hey Dusk, come on I got tickets to BloodRose! You know I don't usually go to concerts," Raven said, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I don't wanna go," I grumbled, my voice muffled by my pillow. I felt like dying, or maybe more like passing out for a couple centuries.

"You love them, just get over him, he's so not worth your time," Raven continued, I should really be appreciating the rest of the teams effort to make me feel better and not Robin.

"Okay, what time is it?" I muttered, pulling myself out of bed and mopping towards my dresser.

"It's starts at 9:00, and it's 7:23 right now, so you better hurry up cause there's no way I'm missing this," Raven said with a little laugh.

I began to pull out the first T-Shirt my fingers met.

"No, bad girl, go take a freaking shower, unless you want to go fight bad-guys with your stench," Raven snapped, slamming the drawer shut.

"Okay... Okay..." I grumbled and made my way to the shower.

* * *

Once I stepped out, feeling honestly a little better, there was one of Raven's physic locks on my dresser drawers, I pulled on the drawers a couple times, but it was useless. She wanted me to wear my good clothes.

Dragging my feet over towards my closet I threw the black doors open.

Rows of dresses I'd bought over time met my eyes, sighing I looked for my bland pale blue dress that I usually wore to things I didn't want to dress up too.

After shifting for piles of clothes for about 15 minutes it came to my realization that Raven had taken most of my crappy clothes.

"Raven," I growled as I hunted around for a regular dress. Suddenly my eyes settled on a black dress, it was gorgeous, snatching it up before I would change my mind I slipped it on. It was so damn soft. Barely long enough to pass as a dress, that clung in all the right places.

Suddenly inspired to look as beautiful as the dress I grabbed my fishnet gloves and my makeup bag. My depressed self faded away while I carefully lined my eyelashes with mascara. Robins face seeped from my mind as I lightly pressed the lipstick to my lips. And once my hair was done I could barely remember what I'd been crying about.

I stared back at the girl in the mirror. That's me huh? I thought to myself, my fingertips reached out to touch it. It was me...

"Dusk are you-?" Raven started as she waltzed through my door.

I turned to face her, and watched as surprise washed over her face.

"Jeez, I didn't know that you'd actually mange NOT to break the lock," she laughed, as the black chains faded from my dresser.

"Come on let's go," I said, smiling, it felt so much better to smile.

* * *

"Best. Concert. EVER!" I squealed jumping up and down, I mean it was, BloodRose was totally amazing! Plus every guy who saw Raven and me either whistled, winked or stopped dead in their tracks.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to want to go to this, but since you seem happy enough, there's an after party with the band down at Riko's Club, so do you-" Raven began to say.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I exclaimed, doing a full on backflip through the crowd of people.

"Jeez... Careful girl, you're wearing a dress," she muttered, opening the car door. I bounced inside, feeling a rush of energy.

We sped towards Riko's with me singing wildly out the window.

"Hey I'm not even thinking about Robin!" I giggled. Damn it damn it.

I slid back down into my seat, my mind running through every possible way he could have made out with Starfire. Damn that sucked.

...

"Aw come one Dusk, we were almost three hours of happy," Raven sighed, the car pulling into a spot next to the door.

"I hate the male race," I growled, sulking.

"I know me too, so let's go party!" she said, pulling me into the club.

Suddenly a wave of people, noise and beer washed over me. Shaking off Robin thoughts I ran into the dance floor and tried helplessly to loose my sorrow.

"Hey!" someone exclaimed behind me, smiling.

I turned to see, oh my god, the freaking lead singer. Oh my god. Oh my god.

"H-hey," I mumbled, feeling super shy.

"I know you, you saved my life a couple days ago," he said smiling.

"I... I get that a lot," I stuttered, which was true. I did get that a lot.

"No, really you're Dusk right?" he continued, a bunch of girls came full blown running at him.

"Shit, meet up with me at the back," he said, turning and disappearing through the crowd.

I pushed through some people, who were dizzy and drunk until I was near the back of the club, the music barely reaching my ears.

"Hey,"

"Heh, hey again," I mumbled over the music.

"I'm Logan, um you know, Coasti?"

"Wait, you're that guy? Damn..." I muttered, looking towards my feet.

"So you're really Coasti Way?" I laughed, with a smile.

"Yeah, well my real name's Logan," he mumbled.

"Okay, Logan. Sounds good,"

"Heh, yeah, everybody asks me if I'm Gerard Way's son..."

"No shit are you?" I exclaimed, well if you're reading this and not knowing who Gerard Way is he's the lead singer of My Chemical Romance.

"Maybe, it's a secret... Hey did you know the world was supposed to end on May 21 or something," he laughed.

"Well not to brag or anything, but I've survived most of those," Rolling my eyes, I really don't get how the world is supposed to keep ending.

"You're pretty funny, oh by the way I forgot to give you back your book, it's in the tour bus if you wanna go grab it," he suddenly said.

"Sure,"

I followed Logan/Coasti out the back door and towards the tour bus, he pulled on the hood to his sweatshirt so the fangirls wouldn't attack him or anything.

First of all, the tour bus was huge. More like tour mansion. Okay maybe I was kind of nervous, have you ever met a celebrity? Well you don't know how nervous you feel in front of them.

After he dug around in a pile of junk of a while he soon came up with the copy of Water For Elephants.

"It was good, wasn't to much of a chick book or anything," he said, handing it to me.

"Thanks,"

"That reminds me, I never said thanks for you know, saving my life," I mumbled, looking up towards him.

Okay if you saw all the things and crap on Entertainment Tonight and in those tabloids I guess I should tell you the real story.

"Your eyes are pretty," he whispered, like the moment was fragile.

I gave him a shy smile, as we both leaned in.

"Can I kiss you?" he murmured, his hand touching my cheek.

"Yeah," I breathed, my heart fluttering like crazy.

Our lips met, his were soft and sweet, and tasted like honey, the world was spinning so fast, I was kissing the lead singer of BloodRose. The words kept whispering in my head. I brushed away Robin's face that was burning in my head and let go.

* * *

\


End file.
